


Child of Legend

by Justa14writer



Series: Wally & Klarion Stories [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Silences, Branding, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Intersex, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Therapy, Wally Whump, creepy klarion, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: A medium with the strongest connection to the Speedforce. An embodiment of Chaos itself; a Lord.A meta human. A magician.A hero. A villain.Their child will be legendary~---Klarion decides its high time he had an heir; unfortunately, Kid Flash is the perfect candidate.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Something to know! This is a season 1 fic (but an au because im not really connecting it to the episodes)
> 
> So its about 2010 right now so the teams been assembled and are all friends but its still pretty early
> 
> (Roy is 17, Wally is 15, and Dick is 12) Roy and Wally were dating before they had a thing with Dick. They _want_ a threeway relationship between them but Wally and Roy were afraid of the age difference between them (specifically Roy and Dick) and sat Dick down and basically said 'we love you and want you but you need to be with people your own age until you're old enough to know this is want you want'. This made things awkward as Roy and Wally are still dating but things have mellowed out! 
> 
> \--Just something you should know before you dive in. So if Dick seems awkward in this fic its because he doesn't really know where he stands right now. He's not part of the relationship but at the same time no one can deny how close he is to the situation.

Wally flinched as a flash-- heh-- of pain woke him from his deep slumber. He groaned, trying to clutch his pounding head. He tenses when he realizes he _can’t_ move his limbs. He forces his eyes open, white spots dancing in front of him. The room was dark, the only light coming out from under a thick metal door. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was in some kind of old-timey dungeon. Wet stone making up the windowless room with what looked like fire light flickering underneath the door. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the rough wall behind him. He shivers when a icy droplet hits the top of his head. His arms were manacled above him; connected by the wrists. He tugs experimentally but he can hardly move his arms because they were prickly and asleep. He was still wearing his Kid Flash uniform-- and mask thank goodness-- which meant his identity wasn’t compromised. 

He looks around trying to remember how he got captured in the first place. It was Thursday (or at least, it was Thursday when he was captured) and he got home and Aunt Iris told him Barry was with the league and needed Central patrolled while he was gone and gave him cookies before sending him on his way. He was patrolling and talked Trickster/James out of taking a bus hostage. He and James were going to race to the Rogues hideout (not that he’d ever tell Barry he knew where it was) because he was done with patrol and him and James played darts in secret sometimes. He texted his lovely boyfriend Roy that he was safe before running to catch up with James when--

Nothing. He curses lightly trying to shift and relieve some pent up energy. His captor was sure to show up any moment to monologue to him before Uncle Barry sped in and they had ice cream together. Anytime now. He sighed and vibrated in place; wondering if he could figure out how to vibrate through the thick metal. He gave up when his nose started bleeding and complained loudly, hoping to be heard through the door. 

He didn’t know if it was his wonky perception of time but it felt like he was in here forever. The only clue as to how long he’s been here was the steadily growing hunger. He had already worked through the cookie pick-me-up during patrol and had scarfed down a calorie bar at some point. Now his stomach slowly churned and grumbled in disagreement. He flinched when a flare of pain made him feel a little sick. He shifted again, the constant silence eating away at him. Where was his kidnapper? Where was the rescue party? Where was the noise? He couldn’t hear anything except for the drips of water and the skittering of rats. The fire outside never died down or changed giving no indication of time.

He took a calming breath naming the different elements off in his head; _Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boro--- **SCREECH!!**_

He jumps up in the air, eyes snapping open as the door swung open reluctantly on its rusty hinges. He tries to appear calm and cool despite being starving and numb from cold but his jaw nearly drops when a blue skinned- horned- ‘magic’- FREAK stepped through, looking smug. 

“Kid Flash.” He greeted with a smirk, looking demonic as red flames danced around behind him casting his long shadow into the room. 

“Witch Brat.” He says grinning when Klarions smile falls into an expression of annoyance. The Witch shrugs off the look and his hands give a glimmer of red and Wally can’t help twisting and gasping in pain as the chains connecting him to the wall become red hot; and he knew that there would be blisters on his wrists. 

But he didn’t scream, which was good. Just struggled and gasped and bit his lip until it bled; making Klarion pout. He glares at the ‘Witch’. “Why am I even here? Just so you know: I’m _never_ going to tell you where the Helmet of Fate is.” He says, lifting his chin defiantly. 

To his surprise instead of being mad Klarion just laughs and laughs until Wally’s _sure_ that he’s missing the joke. “You think thats funny brat!” He shouts, mouth running without a filter like it does when he’s stressed. Which he is. “Try me-- mmph!--”

He’s cut off when a cool hand suddenly backhands him with enough force to make his cheek dig into the rough wall. His cheek stings but he works up enough saliva to spit in the magician's face. The blue skinned boys face falls flat as he stares at him with dead onyx eyes, slowly raising his hand to wipe the spit off of his face. Wally can’t help but feel a small flutter of fear race through him, somehow feeling like he’s made a big mistake. 

Klarion's eyes take on a dark glint, an evil smile warping the Witch's face into something sinister. “You’re going to be begging for mercy soon child. You may want to get on my good graces while you still have a tongue.”

He glares at the Witch making it clear that he wasn’t buying any of the older males bullshit. Another pang hits him in the gut and he wonders when Uncle Barry will get here. He’s _starving_. No joke. His stomach was eating itself in desperation; a sharp taste of acid in his throat.

Klarion hums, seeming to take his lack of response as compliancy before humming again; his hands flicker with red again and he tenses. But instead of blinding pain the smell of something _hot_ and _good_ invaded his senses. He let's his face fall flat, knowing that this is more than likely a trap to get him to react for the Witch's amusement. Klarion ‘conjures’ a fork and stabs the chicken, before bringing the morsel to his chapped lips. He presses his mouth shut, not trusting the Witch for even a moment. The Witch croons and presses harder, the smell making his mouth water while Klarion just moves the piece back and forth; smearing the juice over his lips. It made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and his stomach lurch with hunger pains. 

_‘Why the fuck does Klarion want to **feed** me! What is wrong with him?!’_

He glares at the Witch Boy and keeps his mouth pressed in a thin line. A hand sneaks lower and lower until a sharp pinch on his ass makes his squeak in surprise. Klarion takes advantage of his surprise and open mouth by forcing the piece of chicken into his mouth. The taste is heavenly, especially because of how hungry he was, and he nearly melts. He tries to keep the relish off of his face though, choosing instead to scowl at Klarion. The Witch doesn’t look phased though, instead grinning triumphantly. 

“If you’re going to be _ungrateful_ about getting fed Child, then maybe I should leave you in here for longer.” He mock pouts before stabbing another piece of chicken. 

“Why the fuck are you _feeding_ me?! If you want me to judge your cooking skills like some kind of Gordon Ramsey then let me feed myself you weirdo.” Klarion shoves another piece of food down his throat causing him to choke slightly.

“One. I don’t trust you.” He presses another piece close, a warning in his eyes. “Two.” He looks directly at him, at his _soul_ , and he can’t help that same flutter of nervousness that runs through him. “I know that you hate it. So I’m going to keep doing it. Now,” He brings the fork to his lips again. “Open up.”


	2. Property of Klarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's trapped.

Klarion was very right in saying that it made him super uncomfortable. His stomach was rolling and his skin was _crawling_. At the end of the meal he was averting his eyes from Klarions because the awkward atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. 

He levels a glare at the witch boy now that his stomach was no longer eating itself; “Why have you kidnapped me Klarion?”

The witch smirks, “Now where would be the fun in telling you that?” The older male made the empty plate disappear before reaching his hands around Kid Flash, feeling all along his back. His eyes widen and he tries to trash and throw the Witch Boy off. The Witch isn’t deterred and finds what he’s looking for with a triumphant hum. He begins pulling the zipper on the top half of his costume down, ignoring Wally’s glare and struggles. He frees his wrists for just a moment to get the top half off before securing him to the wall again. 

He swallows the lump in his throat before shouting, partly in hopes that his Uncle will hear him outside of the door and partly to convince himself and Klarion that he’s not scared. “Knock it off Klarion! What the fuck do you even want?!”

“Wallace, do shut up, will you?”

His breath stutters and his eyes widen, his heart's beating faster and he feels a cold wave of fear wash over him. Is mask isn’t even off-- and even if it was… how would he know who he was?

“Who’s Wallace?” He asks, hoping that his voice gave nothing away. That he didn’t know how afraid he is.

The Witch snorts and yanks his mask off, causing him to immediately snap his eyes shut. Don’t do anything give his identity away. Don’t. The one thing he needs to protect above all else. 

A hot breath hisses lowly into his ear, “I’ve been watching you Wallace.” He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and tries to lean away. Sharp nails dig into his cheeks where Klarion holds his jaw, drawing thin lines of blood and prickles of pain make him wince slightly. “I’ve watched you for quite some time. I know why you live with your Aunt and Uncle. I know that you prefer cherry poptarts over strawberry. That you like english but hate the actual class, that you're on chapter 12 of To Kill a Mockingbird, and that you and your teacher (Ms. Smith is it?) haven’t liked each other ever since she accused you of cheating for finishing so quick. I know that you love algebra and sing a little tune to remember the quadratic equation. That you purposely trip and fall over nothing in gym class so your teacher doesn’t notice how fast you truly are. I know that you love chemistry, why wouldn’t you honestly? You’re great at it. It’s how you got your powers after all. I know that after chemistry is your dance class, gotta get that Fine Arts credit somehow-- what better way then to move? And who knows, maybe it’ll help you sweep Artemis Crock off her feet. Except… no. Not her. I’ll admit, it surprised me when I noticed that you did indeed go after archers but not of the female variety. Just the _Roy Harper-Queen_ ones. I know that you’re doing terribly in Spanish and that you’re doing an extra credit project to get your grade up. And what's your last class? Oh yes. Metal shop. Interesting.” 

Klarion’s words that were hissed into his ear, now sinking lower into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“I know everything about you Wally West. I know your likes and dislikes. Your dreams and hopes and ambitions.” _And I'm going to crush them all._

Pointed teeth scrape lightly over his sensitive skin, making him shiver and goosebumps break out. “I even know where you masturbate. A cute little abandoned phone booth in between your Uncle Barry's house and Mt. Justice. While that and the shower are your usual it's not the only place you get off at is it? No no no, not you. _Your boyfriends._ With the bow calloused fingers wrapped around your leaking cock, jerking you off expertly while you vibrate your hand over Harper's cock _just slightly_ because you know it drives him crazy with lust. I know you have wet dreams about him pounding into you relentlessly. I know you want him to hold you sweetly while you both climax. I know you dream of a certain little bird joining you. I know you’re such a little cock slut that you dream of both of them.”

 

His eyes are wide open now. He doesn’t even know where to begin. This train has been derailed into a new and terrifying territory and he doesn’t know how to deal. He’s been stalked by Klarion The Witch Boy. His most private and intimate moments have been _watched_ by the Lord of Chaos. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, to bury himself in his blankets and never come out, or just _run away_. But he was stuck with his creepy stalkers dungeon with only his tights and boots on; his captor straddling his hips. He couldn’t do anything. He was stuck.

“Why?” He whispers. Why watch him? Why care? Why take him? Why why why? Even as he asked it he had this horrible and vile feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Something logical whispered that he _knew_. He _knew_ why. 

Klarion smirks lightly and waves a red glowing hand, the chains rendering him immobile extend suddenly so his wrists aren’t above his head without an inch of wiggle room. Klarion pushes him until his stomach is on the wet ground. His arms are still bound and stretched in front of him where he’s laid out on the ground. Fear floods his mind and he struggles harder, trying in vain to throw the witch boy off. 

“You struggle so sweetly, my prize.” Klarion says with thinly veiled amusement. Wally locks up in fear. A cold sweat breaks out and he wonders if Klarion can hear his heart beating out of his chest. A cold metal object is dragged lightly over his back and he shivers, closing his eyes out of necessity. He can’t do this. He takes a deep breath when the object grazes over his skin again. He musters up the courage to twist his head around to look at what Klarion’s doing and wishes he hadn’t. A five inch red and black dagger was being traced all along his back. His muscles are still locked up in fear, but they only tense more with the knowledge that Klarions running a deadly weapon along his spine and muscles.

He scrunches his eyes shut, wishing that he would just… stop. Just stop. Just--

The metal traces delicate line over his spine and along his ribs, never quite piercing the skin. But he could feel the sharpness; over his shoulder blades and scraping feather light over the nape of his neck- making a few short hairs fly away. When his body reluctantly relaxes after being held taunt for so long is when Klarion presses the knife in hard enough to make blood bead at the surface.

He gasps as Klarion digs deeper, sparks of pain lightning up his nerves. He tries to keep still and keep quiet as Klarion suddenly starts moving the knife with purpose into his back. His skin feels like it’s on fire and blood starts to spread around his back and drips down his sides. But Klarion doesn’t stop, and soon he’s crying out in pain. Not words or anything _useful_ but random choked off exclamations of pain. He hiccups when Klarion finally, _finally_ , sits back to examine his work. 

There's a low chuckle behind him as he twitches with pain as the fire spreads all over his back and stretched around wherever it can reach. He flinches slightly at the sound while trying to block out the creeps next words. “ ‘Property of Klarion’, has a nice ring to it. Wouldn’t you agree Darling?” 

He chokes silently at that. At what Klarion carved into his skin and at the stupid pet name. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s never dealt with this before. World domination, being tortured for information, held hostage. These are all things he knows and has dealt with before. But this. This obsession. It makes him feel raw and vulnerable. It makes him feel like less than a kickass teen hero and more like a child. 

Klarion made an appreciative sound at the sight of him and he wondered if his heart would just stop from fear. What was wrong with this man? Who the hell got off on another person's (non consensual) pain? His breath gets caught in his throat when Klarions sharp nails begin to skirt along his wounds, the small discomforts it brought a foreshadowing to the pain he would soon inflict. He presses his hand down on the middle of his back _hard_ , the salt from his hands burning. Tingles of magic burned their way inside of him. A terrible screaming noise giving him a headache before he realized belatedly that it was _him_ who was screaming. He screamed in pain until his voice faltered, then was reduced to whimpers and sobs. 

The burning eventually subsided, leaving him panting into the floor as tears flowed down his pale cheeks. 

“Perfect. Now it will scar; even with your healing factor!” Klarion says cheerfully making Wally whimper just a little harder. He doesn't mean to but. He's just so so scared. No, he's terrified. What does he even do now? He knows he has to get out before his creepy obsessive stalker decides to have more ‘fun'... he just doesn't know how yet. He's tired (emotionally and physically), his back was on fire, and he couldn’t get his wrists free. 

He’s trapped.


	3. Peeping Tom is an Understatement

Klarion smirks down at his captive and loops an arm around his waist, pulling him up onto his still booted feet. Wally wobbles a bit, legs shaky from disuse and head swimming. A wave of nausea makes him close his eyes before he forces them open as Klarion begins walking.

“I would carry you but I’m afraid that you’d hurl all over me.” Klarion says lightly. Wally can’t answer around the dryness of his mouth; where were they going? More torture right? That was okay. He’s done that before. No need to get nervous. As long as Klarion keeps his creepy comments to himself it’ll all be good. Just until his Uncle gets here. Which was any second now. 

He struggled to keep up as Klarion held him uncomfortably close while walking through the maze of twisting and turning hallways with ease. He tried to focus on his surroundings but was surprised to see that the whole place was _moving_. Doors disappeared and reappeared. Hallways vanished. Walls materialized in places that they had just come from. It was all very confusing. It was all very _chaotic_. He got a headache just trying to make sense of everything. 

They come to a large oak door, which opens for them with a flourish. He rolls his eyes. Drama queen. Klarion pulls him in-- “This is the room you first came in. I teleported you here; the pain of first time teleporting was a little much for you so I don’t blame you for not remembering.”

He’s spun around until he’s facing a wall in the study that they were in. 

A lump caught in his throat and his knees nearly give out. His eyes are impossibly wide as he looks at the wall in _horror_. There are pictures. Pictures of _him_. There isn’t anything _taken_ by _Klarion_ \--thank god, he’d probably break down and cry right then-- but they’re still _personal_. School pictures, a picture of him and his mom at the zoo before she died, countless pictures that he recognizes from Aunt I’s family photo album, pictures of him as Kid Flash cut out of newspapers, selfies that he took with fans, selfies from his Snapchat story, maskless pictures with his friends (Conner’s First Picture!, Kaldur’s first Picture!, M’gann’s first Picture!, Artemis in the Morning!, Dickie Bird in the Morning!, Team Pic!), pictures taken with Roy (them together on their first date, a candid picture of him Roy took at the aquarium, them together at the theatre, on Halloween he convinced Roy to dress up as Kid Flash while he was Speedy--his face! Priceless!, him sleeping over at Roys).

Pictures of his face plastered all over his kidnappers wall. All personal. All _him_. Some were his greatest and most personal memories. He couldn’t breath around the weight on his lungs. He should close his eyes. He SHOULD. But he CAN’T. He can’t. He can’t tear his eyes away from the wall. From his _face_. His eyes roaming over each new picture with growing fear. 

The hands on his waist, holding him from behind, tighten again. Hot breath ghosts by his ear again. Causing goose bumps to break out over his neck. 

“Do you like it? I was hoping you and Harper had sent each other some _naughty_ pictures while I was digging. But you two are painfully boring unfortunately. To bad. It would have been nice to add something _risqué_ to the… collection.”

He makes a choked off cry. No no no no. This can’t be happening. It _can’t_ be. He stalked him. He stole personal pictures of him. He kidnapped him. He held him in dungeon. He carved his name into his back. He put black magic into him so it would scar. 

He abducted him.

He snaps his head back quickly, feeling the Witches nose crunch. He shakes out of the Witch Boys hold and just _**runs**_. The little logical voice in the back of his mind told him that there was no use struggling, he doesn’t know how to get out. He’s tired physically. The Witch was to powerful. But he doesn't _care_. He has to get out. He has to get away from Klarion. 

 

He hits the floor hard. 

The wind is knocked out of him and his chin smacks against the stone hard. He wiggles hard trying to buck the witch off. He kicks and tries to use his bound hands to turn around and punch the magician. The body above him pins him down, smashing his face into the stone. He tries to buck him off but the pain in his back radiates all across him, making him falter in his struggles. 

“Calm yourself _Wally_ ~” He hisses in his ear, making his whole body shudder in fear. He sounds pissed, probably not expecting the broken nose. Well. He deserved it. 

Wally chokes slightly, “Fuck. You.”

The laugh behind him makes his heart nearly stop. The hands pinning him down roughly suddenly turn gentler and the Witch carefully turns him until he’s on his back. There’s blood dripping from his nose and it looks like he more than succeeded in breaking it. Sharp black nails trail down his face, his false bravado falling away like wet cake. He closes his eyes to block out his kidnapper's face. 

His fingers continue to softly trace along his face-- over his nose, the contours of his cheeks, his jaw-- and with every eternal second that passes the more and more he trembles. This can’t be happening. It can’t.

“It’s not _as_ creepy as it looks, I promise.”

His eyes snap open and he looks at the Witch with bemused outrage. What the _fuck_?! Not as-- that's **not** him being creepy?!

“I’m sorry but how the **_fuck_** is one hundred pictures of me on your wall not creepy. And another thing--mmpphh!”

Klarions hand snapped forward and popped him in the jaw. Not enough to break it, but enough for it to sting and shut him up. The Witch rolled his eyes at him like he was being some sort diva and none of his freaking out was 100% earned. 

“I mean--” he glares at the trapped speedster again “--that it's not like I have them just to have them. I needed pictures of you to properly teleport you here.”

“Yeah about that.” He starts, the stress of today making his mouth run without a filter, “Why the fuck have you kidnapped me you _creep_?”

“I need you for something.” The magician answers simply.

And then he kissed him.


	4. No use delaying the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken a lot of liberties in intersex so don't go around thinking this is an accurate representation!!

His head reeled back from shock. The Witch simply followed him until his head was pushed back into the floor. His mouth had been _open_ when the Witch had sprung that onto him, leaving easy access for his serpent like tongue to invade his mouth. The Witches _longer than normal_ tongue wrapped around his own muscle, bringing an itch of lust up. His thoughts short circuit, letting the kiss go on for _far too long_ before finally trying to push the Witch off him and bite his tongue. Sensing his panic the Witch pulls back, giving one last swipe over his red lips before pulling back and letting him breathe. 

He stared up at Klarion with wide eyes, breath coming out quicker and terror growing ten fold. His eyes feel hot as he realizes with growing clarity why he’s here. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, just hoping beyond hope that this was all some sort of twisted nightmare. There's a laugh above him and the lump in his throat comes back. 

He’s hauled up onto his feet but doesn’t even try to cooperate and instead letting Klarion drag him back to the study. From the study another door appears. Klarion leads him towards it with purpose. They pass by that godforsaken wall again, and he closes his eyes out of necessity, his stomach rolling. 

He’s dragged through the door and reluctantly opens his eyes, not wanting to be caught off guard. He gags at the sight, tears threatening to spill. 

It’s a bedroom. Red and black themed, with old books laying on the dresser that to the side. A cat bed lay on the floor near the corner; but based on it’s unused look Teekal probably just slept in the bed with Klarion. The cat was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t really the issue was it? No the issue was the fact that he was being lead closer and closer to Klarions _bed_. 

He chokes and struggles a bit, only managing to wiggle in the Witches stronger grasp. His limbs felt like jelly while fear was taking over his brain; making it feel fuzzy. He struggled to breath as Klarion deposited him onto the silky red bedspread. Ropes materialized above his head, looping with the metal restraints and trapping him on the bed perfectly. The Witch didn’t immediately follow him onto the bed, instead going around and magic-ing up some colorful (and glowing) orbs. They floated around the room softly like balloons without much helium. 

He distracted himself from the inevitable by watching them. 

A blue one floated above him, inside (he could now see) were mini ocean waves. Crashing against the sides of the orbs, the rolling frothing waves looking dangerous yet elegant. The blues changing and fading together in every shade. From royal, to egyptian, to sea foam-- and everything in between. They crashed and sprayed again, bubbles frothing up. He half expected some mini sea turtles to swim past. 

A silver orb floated past next, higher up but bobbing closer. Inside of it was snow. Snowflakes swirled around the wind inside of the orb whipping around the mini clouds and making the mini blizzard rage. If he’s seeing it right, from his position on the bed, then all the little snowflakes are different. 

A golden passes next, far up, causing him to arch up to look at it right. It seems to have _the sun_ in it. Blazing and radiating heat from here. It’s so freaking real that he wonders if Klarion stole some galaxy’s sun and put it in one of the orbs. 

A red one floated next to him, inside of it were red and orange flames dancing up and around. Crackling, sparking, and blazing inside of the red colored orb, smoke curling upwards. 

A green orb had plant leaves and stems twisting and growing inside. Flower petals in every color, thorns, waxy leaves, soft leaves, tree bark, oozing aloe, bristled roots all twisted and fought in the orb. Dying and reincarnating into new plants. 

A purple one drifted over, skimming over the top of his bare stomach. Inside this one seemed to be an inky black cloud. It churned and wisped around the edges of the glowing purple orb. It moved like it had a mind of it’s own: pushing on one side black as night, or being concentrated at the center while greyer wisps made determined tufts at the edges. Sometimes the inky black cloud twisted and writhed like a mass of tentacles while overs it wavered and fluttered like feathers. He nearly jumped out of his skin when purple lightning suddenly crackled from the inside. He follows its enchanting movement until something more interesting comes near him. 

A _rainbow_ one. With color changing crystals inside. It mesmerizes him as it thrums and changes from color to color. 

A black one came near. Inside of it took his breath away. It was a _universe_. With multi colored nebula's and billions upon billions of blazing stars. The billions of white dots gorgeous against the pure pitch black of the orb.

He jumps when the sound of muffled thunder sounded above him. He blinks before catching sight of some grey orbs. _A lot_ of grey orbs. All of them with little grey thunder storm inside of them. Lightning crackles inside of them, making his hair stand up on end. There are nearly ten, while all the other orbs were a ‘one each’ kind of thing. 

The purple one floats near him again and he arches up as well as he can from his tied position.

“The purple one’s Dark Magic.” Says Klarion, voice deeper than before. He startles and twists in order to see him, apparently done with making the little balloon like orbs. The magic users soulless onyx eyes are darker than before. The black eyes roam over his arched form with a blazing desire. His stomach plummets and his body shakes as his short lived distraction ended. Klarion plucked the purple out of the air, holding it closer. The purple lightning localizes on Klarions hand. 

“It’s Dark Magic. Made tangible, bottled up. Magic comes in elements. Light, dark, water, fire, earth (the plants), air (the blizzard), and lightning. More sub divisions include color, sunshine, and the universe. And others… but I don’t care for the others. And I got rid of Light magic when I made these energies. And because you’re a speedster I added more lightning.”

“Why…? What are they even for?” _Distract him. Keep him talking._

But instead of answering, the magician simply stalked forward like a cat that had it’s prey right where they wanted it. His eyes widen and he tries to subtly tug the restraints on his wrists. Solid. He sucks in a harsh breath when Klarion practically draped himself over his bound form. He tenses and tries to make himself as small as possible. The Witch smiles at him with his pointed teeth and trails his nails over his still shirtless chest. 

Klarion placed his knees on the outside of his thighs where he was trying to press his legs together as tight as they would go. “Remember how I said I needed you for something Flash Boy?” The Pilgrim wannabe commented rhetorically while playing with the fine hairs leading under his tights. “I need something. And I couldn’t have just anyone-- no. Civilians tend to… not survive.” 

He gasps lightly, especially when the blue skinned man traced his collar bones with his long serpentine tongue. 

“I needed someone _strong_. So I turned to the superhero and supervillain territory. Many were strong enough but _terrible_ candidates-- not powerfully enough or not the power I was looking for. The various villains I looked into weren’t was I was looking for. There were some Justice League members that held my attention for more than a few minutes; but in the end none of them were acceptable.”

“Your team, and teen heroes in general? _**Perfect**_. Harper, Grayson, and Crock were human so they’d never work. Zatara’s girl Zatanna seemed interesting… but no. A baby magician? _P l e a s e_. Conner.... there’s that ‘not the power i’m looking for’ thing. M'orzz? Telepath AND a white martian. If no other options presented themselves she would have been my choice.”

He forgets his fear long enough to glare at the Witch with a rage so strong that it _scared_ him. M’gann being where he was right now? _Never. I’ll **never** let you touch her. I’ll **kill** you_.

Klarion laughed before swooping down and capturing his lips again. He bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood with his fangs. His tongue dominated the ‘kiss’, trusting in and out until he was tongue fucking him. Shame and lust churned in his gut harder. Klarion pulls back, breathing heavily. 

“Kaldur'ahm was the next best. But none of them were perfect. But you?” His hips rock down once, just enough for Wally to feel the Witches half hard cock. He gasps and locks up. _Keep talking. Please keep talking. Waste time._

“No. You’re _perfect_. You’re a meta. A pureblood meta. Even before your little stint with the lightning you still had the gene in you. Not like your Uncle or other speedsters. Your speed,”

He grinds down slowly, causing Wally’s member to stir and his heart to stumble.

“--your intellect-”

He strips him of his Kid Flash tights, ignoring his pleas to stop.

“--your strength--”

His hands dance along Wally’s hips, pressing into the ‘V’ of his hips hard enough to cause bruises.

“--your soul--”

He swoops down and sucks a hickey onto his stomach, his abs tensing from the sensation.

“--you’re body is just so...compatible. And when I learned that _you_ were the child that wore the Helmet of Fate; I knew I had to have you. We were destined to cross paths again… you could even say it was our” he leans in close and bites along his neck, soothing the marks with hot tongue swipes “ _Fate_.” The witch snorts.

A hand slipped into his boxers despite his fearful yelps and began massaging his prick. He twists, trying to avoid Klarions skillful hand arousing him despite him _not wanting this_. He hisses as calloused fingers squeeze casually around his member, which was slowly filling with blood. 

He gasps as Klarion pumps slowly, twisting at the base of his shaft before tugging downwards. He thumbs his head, prying a gasp out of him. His breathing picks up and he closes his eyes, digging his nails into his palms. Klarion sucks marks his neck while jerking him off making lust cloud his mind and thoughts about how _wrong_ this was became less and less of a pressing issue.

“Stop this stop this stop this sto--” Klarions tongue snakes forward and claims his own as his hand milks his cock as quickly as was comfortable dry. He moans with abandon before blushing in shame. This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't--

Klarion pulls his hand out of his boxers, instead keeping his member interested by grinding his own erection down. Klarion was still fully clothed, the friction of his pants _glorious_ with the friction from his cotton boxers. He moans again this time with less shame as heat floods his veins and pools in his stomach.

Klarions humping him, hips slotting perfectly together, while his hands grope everywhere- the ridges of his abs, his shoulders, his clenching muscles in his still bound arms, down and cupping his ass, his pecs-- he leans down and uses his wicked tongue to suck one of his nipples in his mouth. 

He's panting and thrusting upwards, an ache in his dick where it's straining against its confinements. -- and the heats building and building and his stomach tightens--

Then Klarion pulls away. 

He tries desperately to arch upwards pleading and moaning but the Witch pulls back. He surges slightly, before some of his logic fights through the haze of lust. He stills, knowing he looks like a mess if Klarions dark look and bitten lip has anything to say about it. He knows he's flushed all over, still hard and aching (for _Klarion_ ), a thin layer of sweat over him. 

He tries to catch his breath, try to come back from that over stimulation and _think_. 

Klarion shucks off his shirt and his fear comes back rearing it's ugly head. 

“Wait Klarion _please_ stop--” Klarion pulls his pants and underwear away, tossing them to the side. The Witch Boy was ripped; slender like him but more muscles in the upper body region than the lower region. 

But his _cock_. 

He chokes-- all of this is to real. Just. This can't be happening this can't be happening _oh my god why is this happening_ \--

“Klarion please you don't have to do this _please_!”

Klarion shushes him ‘gently', “Oh Pet. I _do_ ; and it has to be with you. And do you why? Because you're _perfect_ remember?”

And the way his soon to be _rapist_ (oh god i'm going to be raped by Klarion oh god please please just kill me now) called him _perfect_ made him shiver in horror. Tears fought there way into his eyes for the first time tonight and his erection nearly wilted ( _nearly_ ). Klarion slid back onto his smaller form and grinded _slowly_.

“Yes. You're perfect not just in all the other ways I told you. But because of a certain something that makes you physically better. Here I thought I was going to have to forcibly change you female--”

He gives a despairing sob even as he gasps with fervor. 

“--but no. You're just a surprising anomaly aren't you?”

His eyes snap open and he feels the whole world tilt on it’s side. Because he _knows_. Of course he knows! He's stalked him! But --jesus christ-- he hadn't even thought about it.

His secret? He’s Intersex. He had _both_ genitalia. And Klarion _knows_.

Not even his closest friends knew. Only his Aunt and Uncle and Roy knew (and the school because whatever). He hated this about him. _Hated_ it. He was a _male_. He hated the fact that he even had a- a _vagina_. God he hated it. He never _touched_ this part of himself unless he had to. Even when him and Roy would fool around he made it clear- do _not_ touch him there. Pretend it doesn't exist. Period. And _Roy_ respected that. And _Barry_ never  mentioned anything even casually because he knew he didn't even want to _acknowledge_ his _anomaly_. And Iris would buy extra pads and shit but put them in the guest bathroom instead of his bathroom that was connected to his room because she  knew he hated this about himself.

He was male. Period. All other _extra_ pieces to be forgotten.

 

But Klarion didn't think so. Because he yanked his boxers (the last thing separating their skin to skin contact) down and chucked them away- watching his horrified and and teary eyed look with mad glee. He began _screaming_ “NO! NO PLEASE KLARION PLEASE!”

But instead of answering Klarion simply pumped his cock to full hardness, getting a sadistic enjoyment out of every moan and gasp and whimper that he pulled from the teen.

When his toes curled and his fears were wiped he let his hand sink lower.

His cunt was wet from arousal, causing Klarions circular motions to slips easily into the folds. He gasped, the stimulus completely _new_. Klarion ran just the tips of his fingers up and down, before pressing his thumb down on the clit _hard_. He arched up, thighs spasming even as he spread them wider and wider. He tosses his head back, it feels _so so good_.

Klarion just rubbed up and down for what felt like an eternity; all while his cock leaked pre cum in copious amounts on his stomach. He pushed up into that eager hand needing _more_. Klarion circles a single finger around his hole before finally sliding it in. His finger thrust past something that made his eyes water and made him hiss, but he was pushing up either way. 

Klarion groaned at the wet heat surrounding him. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, the clenching walls nearly forcing him to simply _take_ his Chosen.

He added two more fingers, thrusting in and out while pressing his thumb on his clit again. His other hand comes up to tweak the boys nipple, just to watch him writhe on his bed. 

Wally writhed and dug his nails into his palm. Klarion pulled his fingers out, causing him to moan and beg- “fuck me please fuck-”

Klarion was _thick_. He slid in carefully, until he was balls deep in the child. He groaned, letting his head rest on the child's shoulder. The boy screwed his eyes shut as he was filled uncomfortably full. He panted as everything kind of _pinched_. 

Then Klarion shifted back, and slammed forward into him. He _screamed_ as Klarion filled him over and over. Thrusting into him so hard he rocked the bed, hands gripping his slender hips and teeth nipping his collar bones. 

His vision nearly whited out when he came _screaming_ , his cock painted their chests with pearl white cum and his climax was _much_ more intense than it had ever been. He just kept clenching and clenching around Klarions cock, waves and waves of pleasure running up and down his body and wracking his frame with uncontrollable shivers. 

Klarion fell quickly as his body milked his dick for all he had. 

Klarion filled him up, hot seed racing inside of him and leaking white out of him too.

 

He pants, trying to orientate himself. He was shaking, thighs still trembling as Klarion pulled his limp cock out of him. He gasped, trying to close his legs as the events came crashing down on him. 

He was raped. He was raped by Klarion. 

He hiccuped, tears freely streaming down his cheeks. He's been used. He feels like a whore. He just wants to close his eyes and just forget everything. He wants to bang his fists on the floor and have a deserved temper tantrum. He wants this all to go away. He wants to go to sleep and pretend this never ever happened.

Klarions groan pulls him out of his muffled sobs. He opens his eyes and finds Klarions darkened onyx eyes staring at the cum leaking out of him sluggishly. His breath hitches as he watches his _rapists_ face. He's  proud. He's happy. He has no regrets, no remorse, no sympathy or feelings about what he _just did_. He **raped** him.

**_And he was about to do it again_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably go through and make this better later but I just had to crank out a chapter for y'all bc im a horrible person when it comes to updating X'(


	5. Never going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Going to go back and edit/probs redo when i have time but i HAD to get a chapter out!! Hope you enjoy!!

Klarion fucked him again, slipping in easily as his cum made a *squelch* sound inside of him. He sobbed harder as Klarion set a brutal pace, not bothering with making it enjoyable for him anymore. He screamed as it felt like Klarion was splitting him in half and then screamed again as Klarion lit up his nerves inside of him and he wriggled on the bed unable to breath as Klarion filled him up _again_. His seed deposited deep inside of him. 

He just kept fucking into him over and over. Sometimes it was pleasurable sometimes _not_. 

Each time it was horrific. Sometimes he would whisper dirty promises in his ear while playing with his cock, fucking into him slowly. Sometimes he was tell him how _good_ he was, how _perfect_ , how _well_ he was doing. Say things like ‘it's okay it's okay i promise child, just a little more little hero you can do it i promise’. Sometimes he would hiss horrible things like, ‘what a whore you are, letting a _murderer_ fill up your tight little pussy’ or ‘what would Roy think hmm? what would he say if he saw you begging for my cock, begging for me to fuck your hole until you pass out’?. Sometimes he would watch things play out, watch him break apart on the inside- a pinch here, a bruise there. 

Sometimes he would groan loudly as he pumped him full of seed as deep inside of him that he could reach. Sometimes he would pull out until just the tip was in and watched as his already full cunt tried to hold as much cum as possible even as his semen gushed out. 

At some point he undid his restraints, Wally far to fucked out and exhausted to do more than grip the sheets from their new positions. He bent him over the bed, over his dresser, had him sit down on his lap- his dick hitting deeper than before. He pushed him onto his hands and knees, fucking into him so hard and fast he fell forward and face planted. He groaned in pain as his half hard cock tried to twitch. His balls tightened but nothing actually came out-- even as his pussy walls clenched around Klarion and sent pulsing waves of bliss through him. He was already lying in a pile of his own cum-- some of it Klarions from where it leaked out of his stretched hole. 

He sobbed as Klarion slid in _again_. “Please. No more. I can't.”

“You can.”

He was pulled into Klarions lap; hot, pliant, sweaty, sticky and naked body sticking to the Witches easily as he leisurely thrusted in and out shallowly. His limp body just _taking_ it. He came inside of him again, making him squirm and whine. To full. 

A hand came up and pet his red locks, humming to him and praising him softly.

“You did so well. So perfect. Go to sleep child- so good. For me. So good.”

He snuggles closer and relaxes ignoring the shame momentarily. He was stripped and broken and raw from _everything_. He _needed_ comfort. Needed it like a dying man needed water; and his body didn't care who it came from.

He welcomed the creeping darkness with open arms.

\---

Klarion sighed, continuing to stroke the gingers soft hair as his Chosen fell into a deeper and deeper sleep. It didn’t surprise him that the child needed to sleep; the boys power could only stretch so far in the bedroom. He lays the frail teen back down onto his back, causing the child to shift in discomfort as the sticky sheet clung to his marked back.

He spread the childs muscular thighs apart, exposing his fucked hole to him. He groans at the sight; his seed leaking out of the boys tight pussy. He pushes in, arms shaking as the sleeping boys body put in no resistance. He fucked his pussy lose, he rolls his hips slowly- panting as he hit deeper and deeper each time. The child shifted in discomfort in his sleep, twitching. But he didn’t wake. He watches the sleeping child accept his cock even in sleep. Body opening up and limp for him. He nearly falls on top of the child as he cums again. He stays buried in hot channel surrounding him, grinding up and down until he became hard again. 

This went on for some time; lengths of time where he stayed soft growing until he couldn’t fuck the child again. No matter how perfect he was. 

He digs around in one of his nightstand drawers until he finds his _smutty_ toy that he bought for his Chosen. A pussy plug. He snickers, imagining the childs crumbling face if he saw it. He pushes the wide toy into the well fucked cunt, watching the boys inner walls clench around it. Still a whore even in sleep. He plugs up his Chosens hole, keeping him stuffed it his cum. 

He waves his hand; dirty sheets becoming clean once again. He lays next to his battered and bruised partner, kissing his damp cheek before following him into a needed sleep.

\---

He wakes up warm and safe feelings. Everything's kind of fuzzy but his blood it buzzing in his veins and his stomach grumbles loudly, ruining his pleasant and sleepy mood. He scrunches his eyes, not wanting to get up. His arms are wrapped around something warm and solid. He sighs and snuggles closer, feeling an arm clutch his waist. 

_Roy_. The coherent thought makes him smile, pressing closer to his archer boyfriend. He must have fallen asleep at Roy's apartment. 

Wait.

But wasn’t it Thursday? That meant-- it’s Friday! School! Uncle Barry was going to _kill_ him! He fought through his sleep, wiggling slightly in attempts to wake himself up. It's never been this hard before?

A hand comes up and scrapes over his scalp, sending tingles down his spine. “Rise and shine _~Wally_.” 

That doesn’t sound like Roy? Who could he possibly be in bed with? Something's not right-- why can’t he remember--?

The hand shakes him awake harder, pulling him out of sleep faster. Along with the smell of food. He prys his bleary eyes open, trying to focus on the body in front of him. He yawns and rubs his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. 

Onyx eyes find his green ones, and his heart stops. 

Klarion.  
Klarion the Witch Boy. 

Memories of last night hit him like a crash of lightning. The dungeon, the knife, the stalking, the pictures, the countless rapes. 

His cunt aches and his body trembles. And the man looks nothing except proud. What was _wrong_ with him? Who the hell thought this was _okay_?! He was a person. He said _no_.

He tries to scramble backwards, “Nononono--” Strong arms hold him close, petting his hair and shushing him gently. He hiccups and stops fighting. Useless. He’s useless. 

Klarion kisses his forehead and _thankfully_ pulls back. “Good morning Wally!” He lets out a sob. 

Klarion sits up and pulls him up too; he curls into a ball. Klarion pets him until his body reluctantly relaxes, and conjures food for him. He lets him eat and drink his fill before pulling him from the silky bed. He leads him into an adjacent room with a large wash tub. He fills it was warm water and leads him in, holding him close despite his quakes. He washes the cum and dirt off of him, using a coconut smelling soap. He waits until he’s relaxed and warm before stroking his limp cock. When he’s gasping lightly and his flushed cheek is resting on the cool porcelain, and the waters lapping the sides of the tub harder is when he’ll sheath himself inside of him. He’ll pull in and out slowly. So softly and slowly that it could be labelled as _‘making love’_. He wants to die. 

And this pattern continues for what has to be weeks. 

Klarions never _rough_ or _dirty_ anymore but he wishes he was every time. Because in the absence of his dirty words and uncaring fucks theres mock _love_. He pretends to _care_. And that's worse than anything else. Than everything's else.


	6. Week 4: Vessel

_“Week 4_

_Positive test: You're pregnant! You may be starting to feel bloated, crampy, tired and moody, and experiencing sore breasts, nausea/vomiting and a frequent need to pee. But don't worry if you're not—that's normal.”_

After what felt like an eternity, Klarions patterns suddenly shifted. Meals stopped being really big three times a day and instead became smaller but every two hours. They ranged too and became more organic. Water was practically pumped down his throat. He always had a full on in hand with little sharpied tick marks. Telling him how much he was supposed to drink by a certain time. 

And with that came a watch. He couldn't help the thrill that raced through him when he got it. After being kept in a room without windows or anyway to tell time the simple machine made him feel better. 

Klarion also let him walk around the (now expanded) room. He was seen less and less, not fucking him as much. At most-- once a day. He let out a breath of relief at the more freedom that was allowed-- knowing in the back of his head that whatever reason WHY he was doing it was _bad_. 

 

Another thing with these recent developments was his random bouts of nausea. When he woke up he felt _swollen_ and would hang over the toilet and puke his guts out. Then turn right around and be ready to eat his body weight in organic baby carrots and eggs. 

He felt tired nearly all the time; even when his speed would itch under his skin and urge him to run. He worked through that tiredness though. Not allowing himself to be sedate for long. 

Towards the end of the week he worked himself up so much that before he even realized it he was running back and forth; accidentally knocking things over with the wind currents he was creating. 

“West.” 

His run back was cut short by Klarions deep voice. He stopped; blushing when he looked around. Klarion looked at him without a discernible expression. His eyes widened and he took a fearful step back.

_I knocked over his stuff. He’s going to punish me. He’s--_

Klarion stepped forward until he was towering over the cowering boy and sighed, reaching out and cupping his cheek gingerly. “I’m not mad Precious. I just don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

He frowned. Hurt himself? By running? He’s done this thousands of times before. Klarions expression suddenly flipped from protective to downright vicious-- perhaps it was time to show the boy exactly what he meant. He handed the teen another pitcher of water; instructing him to _drink it_. He swallowed-- not wanting Klarion mad at him-- until his already bloated body felt bursting. 

Soon the urge to piss creeped up on him-- an urge that had also heightened with this new strange schedule. Klarion grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward into the bathroom. He stripped the boy of his baggy sweatpants that he gave to him and told him “ _Go on_ ”. His face burned with shame when he couldn't hold back any more and pissed, burying his face into Klarions shoulder.  
A low cackle sounded above him and he looks at Klarion reluctantly, the Witch Boy handed him a little stick. 

\+ = Pregnant // - = Not Pregnant 

 

+

He stared at the little stick for ever. Not comprehending at all. When every insane thing finally connected and clicked he gasped and dropped the stick; slowly sinking to the ground.

He was _pregnant_. He was pregnant. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to scream and cry and break shit and pound his fists into the floor and curl up into a ball and die. Just die.

He wailed in anguish. He didn’t just _rape_ him. He knocked him up. He fucked a baby into him. That's why he feels bloated and is tired and has to pee all the fucking time and pukes in the morning. He’s carrying a _child_. _Klarions_ child. 

He screamed as Klarion scooped him up, trying to fight his way out of the hold. He can’t. This can’t. It’s impossible. He’s male. He’s male. He’s _male_. Klarion laid him on the bed gently, turning him until he could spoon the younger. He let the child sob himself to sleep, feeling a cruel delight at the child's reaction. No matter. He was going to find out anyway. It’s time he get used to the idea. 

\---

When he woke up, Klarions warmth was still pressed all along his back. He closed his eyes praying please just let this be a nightmare please please please--

“Are you calmer Precious?” He tenses and trembles. 

Klarion sits him up and presses the damned water bottle to his lips. He wants to press his lips together and just _reject_ every damn healthy thing he gives him. That he gives him because of the… the… baby. The baby. But he cried a lot earlier and needs to be hydrated. 

He takes the bottle with shaking hands and drinks until he’s comfortable. Klarion runs his hand through his hair and hums. 

“I need an heir. And most people don’t survive a night with a Lord of Chaos. So I looked to the strongest ones on earth; as I’ve said. You’re the perfect vessel.”

He gags.

“With the speedforce running through _your_ veins and the chaos magic running through _mine_ ; our child will be legendary.”

He shakes his head over and over.

“Don’t be scared little meta; your body will change to accommodate my child inside of you but there's nothing to be afraid of. If your body doesn't fail then you will simply birth my child and I’ll let you go. And forget all about you and let you go back to who you are. I’ll raise my heir in chaos. If something happens to the heir; then I’ll fuck you again and fill you up with my children until you’re fat and full from it; until you produce a worthy one. Or until you die. Either one.”

He wails, sobbing wretchedly. He’s nothing to him. Nothing. God this is to much. Every moment he spent here was worse than the last. First he thought he was going to be tortured by some creeper stalker; then it turns out he was really here to be raped over and over. He thought being screwed by the Lord of Chaos was hell; then he became soft and ‘loving’. 

He thought he was here to be a fuck toy; but in reality he’s a vessel. An heir producer. Cursed to stay here until he had Klarions child. 

He laid there in Klarions arms and sobbed for hours; while the vile creature hissed in his ear, black heart spurred on by his heart wrenching breakdown.

“You’re perfect. Remember that. The perfect body to carry my children. You’re going to be full-- you know? A pretty little vessel to carry my children. Stomach growing to support the growing beings inside of you. A _vessel_.”

He kept repeating this over and over. Until he fell asleep; the words burned into his mind. Vessel. Merely a breeding bitch. A pussy to fuck; an egg to impregnate. How everything he did now, every decision, every damn thing; his entire world-- would now revolve around Klarions heir. What he ate, what he did, what he drank, how he moved, how his body was taken care of. 

He was nothing but a vessel.


	7. Week 5, 6, & 7: Unbelievable

_“Week 5_

_Though the embryo is only about the size of a grain of sand, the heart is pumping blood, most other organs have begun to develop, and arm and leg buds appear. You may be starting to experience ‘pregnancy brain’.”_

Klarion made himself mostly scarce after that. Probably so he wasn’t stressed. For the _baby_. 

He took a shuddering breath at that. He still couldn’t believe it. He was pregnant. It wasn’t ever something he even considered. The thought never crossed his mind or even occured to him. Yeah he loved children. But he was a gay _male_. The only thoughts of children that occurred to him were adoption. He was pregnant. With Klarions child. 

He tipped the water bottle back, drinking lemonade to calm his nerves. A baby was growing inside of him. A girl with his eyes and Klarions hair? Or a boy his his hair and Klarions eyes? God what was going to happen to him? He couldn't let Klarion raise a child to be a villain. He couldn't. Even if he still can't quite come to terms with… _everything_ he knew that much. So then what? Abort? (how on gods green earth was he even supposed to do that) Keep the child; for himself? He. He didn’t even think he was ready. No. He _wasn’t_. He can’t raise a child! And what about Roy? God. Would he even… would he even want him after this. He shakes his head; hoping to dislodge the discouraging thoughts from his mind. Put the child up for adoption? The thought made him want to curl up on the bathroom floor and cry. 

He stopped pacing, running towards the bathroom. He hurled his food into the toilet, laying his cheek on the cool porcelain waiting for the nausea to pass. 

He can’t do this.

\---

_“Week 6_

_Now that the pregnancy is feeling more real, you might be worrying about miscarriage.”_

He swore he was already fatter. He knew-- logically-- that he wasn’t showing yet. But he just felt so… big. 

He sighed and fell back on the bed. Frowning up at the ceiling. He knew this sudden flash of anger was a mixture the stress and turmoil of being kidnapped and used for a Baby Maker 2000 and pregnancy hormones. But he didn’t _care_. He was just so. Angry. 

He took a deep breath; ignoring Klarions hands running up and down his thighs. He didn’t even know he was capable of this kind of dissociation. It scared him; but not as much as being used as a breeding bitch. Being dehumanized. 

He knew his decision. If he was able to get out of here be was keeping the child. Save him/her from Klarion. Raise them to be everything he isn’t. 

If he got out of here. 

\---

_“Week 7_

_The embryo doubles in size but is still less than a half-inch long. As your pregnancy hormones increase, morning sickness may be worsening. Or, you may be ravenous 24/7.”_

_-_

_“In a lot of ways, pregnancy is like standing at the edge of the Grand Canyon. On one hand, it's the most breathtaking and majestic thing you've ever experienced. On the other, it's a long way to the bottom—and you can't help but feel a little anxious about taking a wrong step.”_

He dry heaved. Groaning as nothing came up after throwing up every damn thing he had eaten today. He spit, trying to get the taste out of his mouth and cringed at the burning in his throat. 

Klarion carried him to bed. No sleeping on the uncomfortable floor for his precious vessel. 

He woke up and paced until his blood pumped gloriously; a healthy vessel for the baby. 

He ate salmon and eggs and organic cheese on fresh bread. Only the healthiest of foods for the baby. 

He drank water constantly. For the baby.

He slept longer than usual. For the baby.

His life was defined by the child growing inside of him. Nothing, _nothing_ , was about him. After all. 

He was only a vessel.


	8. Week 8: The Batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've made it to the Wally getting away from Klarion chapter!! Probably going to have a drop off in posts as my exams are coming up but i should have another up next weekend! Hope y'all enjoy!!

_“Week 8_

_Your doctor may look or listen for the baby's heartbeat with an ultrasound. Once you see or hear it, your miscarriage risk drops to about 2 percent. He'll also give you an official due date—though very few women actually deliver on that day.”_

((for those unsure, 8 weeks is a little more than a month and a half)) 

“Precious.” Klarion said as Wally woke up from his ‘short’ nap- only to find that it was night if his watch was correct; Klarion pulled him into his lap. He placed his hand on Wally’s stomach, giving him a fanged grin. 

“You’re doing well. We’ve hit a milestone so to speak.” He hums looking down at him with a contemplative look. “I… think… I think you’re much to stressed here. I’ve decided to send you back to your family for the rest of your pregnancy.” He gasps, tears gathering in his eyes. Afraid that this was all some horrible trick and that Klarion was going to take it back. But Klarion nodded to himself. “Yes. That will work. Large amounts of stress gone and I don’t have to worry about you hurting yourself.”

He grips his chin digging his nails into his skin, hissing ominously. “Don’t get any ideas child. You’re still just a vessel, no matter where you are. I’ll come and get you when you go into labor. And if you or your ‘family’ aren’t taking care of my heir properly, I’ll come and drag you back-- understood?”

He nods frantically, heart beating faster with hope. Klarion grins and nibbles on Wally's lip lightly. “But first, time for everyone to know who you belong to.”

Klarion bit and sucks marks onto his neck before travelling downwards, peppering his collarbones and shoulders with small bruises. He nips and sucks on one of his very sensitive nipples while tweaking and pinching the other then switching until he wiggled on the bed, moaning. He doesn’t ever remember being that sensitive there before, but now can’t help the flush spreading everywhere or the blood rushing south. 

The Witch moves lower, suckling Wally’s tip into his hot mouth, causing him to whine. He bucked up, Klarion simply sinking lower until his nose was touching his red pubic hair. He gripped the sheets tight, whimpering as Klarion pulled off. He began sucking claiming marks onto the inside of his thighs biting and sucking _hard_. When he got bored with that he instead swiped his tongue across his labia. Making patterns that drove him up the wall; and eventually pointing his tongue; and fucking into his hole with his tongue. His thighs shook as he spread his legs, grinding down. Klarion pulls away, grinning with a wet chin. He comes up and grips his hips, flipping him easily and ignoring his surprised squeak. He uses his wicked tongue to fucking into his asshole, leaving him twitching.

He groaned. Just wanting _something_. Klarion flips him again, spreading his legs and penetrating him swiftly. As he fucked into him shallowly, one finger came up behind him and slowly pressed into asshole. He hissed as the pleasure rocked into him from the front while discomfort came from the back. He pumped a finger in and out of him slowly, hitting his prostate at the same time that he hit his G spot. He howled.

Klarion snickered while adding a second and then a third finger, fucking into him from both sides; causing his hips to stutter, not sure which way to fuck. He writhes, gripping Klarions shoulders in desperation. 

The Witch snickers and nudges a toy against his opening. Slowly splitting him open even as he continued to fuck into his clit. Soon he’s filled on both sides; just trying to _breath_. Before he can even get a proper breath the damned thing starts _vibrating_ against his prostate. He screams fucking bloody murder spunk covering his chest. Klarion gasps as he clenches down-- pleasure coursing through him. His hips stutter and cum floods into him. He doesn’t stop there. Instead pulling out of his pussy and pulling the dildo out of his ass and switching. Instead stuffing his cock into his ass while sliding the pulsing toy into his pussy. His toes curl and his cock gets hard _again_. Klarion fucks into him roughly this round; gripping his hips and hitting his sensitive nerves. The dildo vibrates inside of of his pussy; never quite moving but makes him spasm anyway. 

Klarion came inside of his ass, hitting deep inside of him and making him pant as he came again and his cunt tried in vain to milk the still buzzing toy inside of him. 

Klarion grinned down at him, staring at his leaking holes with pride. 

There was no question as to who he belonged to. From the hickeys covering almost every part of him to his seed trickling out of his pussy and ass to the child inside of him that would soon have him bulging. Body changing to accommodate the heir. His heir. 

His.

\---

Alfred hummed as he dusted small tables in the foyer. Dick would be home soon and perhaps bringing a friend, Master Harper, over. Someone to cheer him up ever since Master Wally was captured. He frowned to himself in worry. He hoped the child was okay. He was a bright spot in all of their lives. 

He sighed. Knowing that Master Bruce would be in the cave all night tonight trying to track the missing speedster down; and for once he did not blame him or tell him it could wait. His pot roast dinged from the kitchen. But just because he did not blame him did not mean he would encourage bad eating habits. 

Just as he was walking to the kitchen the doorbell rang and a terrible knocking noise erupted from the front door. Oh dear. How dreadful. Guests. He hoped whoever it was didn’t stay long-- he couldn’t let the roast burn. 

He opens the door, expecting a postman. Instead a familiar redhead fell through the door and landed onto the floor.

His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees immediately, most unlike him, turning the small teen onto his back. He was in a large thin black shirt hanging off one shoulder and thin black pants, a drawstring tied as tight as he could to keep them onto the slender boys boney hips. From what he could see through the shirt he was covered in small bruises. And something wet was seeping through the boy's pants. Fearing blood he shouted, “Master Bruce! Bruce Thomas Wayne!”

He turns back to the teen, wrapping an arm around Wallace he stood up, allowing the boy to lean all of his weight onto him. Making his way to the clock on the wall, where Master Bruce was running towards him.  
His eyes widened and he took the teen from him quickly. “How? Where? What--”

“The child knocked on the door before passing out.”

Bruce nodded and ran the child into the caves medical lab, Alfred following not far behind with a first aid kit.

Bruce is trying to wake the teen up, shining a flashlight into his eyes searching for a concussion and shaking the child. When that proves to be useless he lays the teen onto the bed and pulling his pants off-- also feeling the suspicious wetness. 

However, instead of being faced with blood. It was white. And not coming from a wound. It appeared the boy had-- he looks at Bruce. His charge looks pained and sick but nods; “Yes.” he clears his throat. “He’s always been intersex.”

Taking a deep breath they begin the examination, taking samples of the discharge still leaking out of him before cleaning him off. Cleaning the dried semen off of him with heavy hearts. He shakes his head. This boy was perhaps the brightest light in the whole damn hero community. And now.

He sighs as Bruce takes pictures of the evidence-- specifically the hickeys-- before they fade. He turns the boy over; dropping his wash rag in shock. Bruce nearly dropped the camera. There, etched in the child's _skin_ , clear as day--

Property of Klarion

\---

He frowns, a gross beeping rousing him from his sleep. It won’t go away either, just steadily pounding in his skull. He reluctantly pried his eyes open, feeling like he had to wake up. Fuzzy black shapes materializing in front of him. He was laying on something hard. Like a hospital bed. He gasps, lurching up. Was he out? Did they know? He thought back to what he looked like when Klarion teleported him to Wayne Manor. Fucked. That's how he looked. 

He tries to wrestle himself out of the blankets, arms feeling sluggish. He looks down at his forearm, panicking when he sees the an IV needle in his arm. 

_Not a lot of drugs are safe for pregnancy, if this damages the baby--_

He hiccups, he can’t go back he can't-- he yanks the IV out, still trying to get out of the blanket cocoon he was in and get out of the bed. A machine screams shrilly when he takes the drugs out and the incessant beeping picks up as his panic increases. 

A door bangs open next to him and he buries his head in his knees crying uselessly. He was being dragged back. His first hours away from Klarion and he ruined them. A hesitant hand came to his shoulder, gripping lightly and turning him so he wasn’t hiding in the (really soft and _not_ silky) blankets. 

“Kid Flash?” Asked a polite british voice. He doesn’t answer. Didn’t they understand? He ruined everything. Klarion was going to be here any moment to take him away and if he accidentally killed the baby? He was going to pay _first_ **then** be raped again and again until it worked and then--

“Wallace. Breathe.” said a deeper voice reminding him that he hadn’t taken a proper breath since he woke up. He gasped, breathing deeply until he was no longer sobbing uncontrollably just giving low shakes. He looks up, fearing the worst, but was only met with Batman and Alfred. Alfred rubbed soothing circles on his back while Batman handed him a glass of water. 

“Thank you.” He croaked gratefully, cringing at his hoarse voice. Must have lost it during all of the screaming he did with Klarion. He shudders. He hates it when Klarion makes him like it.

“Now, Master Wally, now that you’ve calmed down perhaps you should get some more rest--”

He shakes his head feeling nausea well up in him; he dashes over to where he knows a toilet and hurls, feeling his stomach clench. 

“Let’s talk.” Batman says when he stumbles back in and he can't help but nod gratefully. He likes the familiarity, the aversion to coddling. It makes him feel more like he did before. 

He jumps back onto the high bed, taking note of the new clothes. He thinks the pants might be Dicks because they only to his ankle. The shirt on the other hand was actually his. A cool Kid Flash tank top that he bought in secret despite Uncle Barry's look and disapproving ‘don't encourage the merchandising’ and kept it over at Dicks while he kept Dicks secret Batman and Robin merch. He wonders if--

“Wallace.” Batman growls at him and he blinks up at him. Oh he wants him to get started. 

“How much did you see?” he asks hesitantly. _Do you know?_ Batman tilts his head very slightly. 

“I already knew that you were… intersex. Barry had to tell me in case a medical issue arose. I’m the only member of the League that knows. Black Canary and Red Tornado weren’t informed.”

He blinks. Huh. “And we, Alfred and I, know that it was Klarion who took you because of the markings on your back.”

“Oh.” he forgot about that part. 

“Would you like me to contact your Uncle? I refrained until now because I wasn’t sure if you’d be ready just yet.” 

He shakes his head. He doesn’t know if he can tell him. If he could tell him that's he’s--

“Pregnant.” he whispers, the words tasting sour on his tongue. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

\---

“Excuse me?” He asks, sure he heard the boy wrong. 

Kid Flash- or really, what was left of Kid Flash- hugged his knees to his chest. “He knocked me up. On purpose.” 

He clenched his fists by his sides, feeling rage sweep through him. He may not show it but he loved Kid Flash. Wally was incredibly joyful and had brought a lot of that into Dicks life. Knows that he brought a lot of it into everyone's lives. Knows that despite his persona he was more mature than people gave him credit for-- shown especially clear when Dick joined Roy and Wally's relationship and had a small threeway affair. Before things could get to far Wally sat Dick down and stated that the age difference between Dick and Roy was to great and while they'd love to have Dick in their relationship but for now Dick needed to find himself. Dick had been crushed but had realized it was for the best. Bruce had respected Wally a lot more after that, taking the initiative and stopping things before parents stepped in. 

He didn't even know what to say now. Klarion raped a teenager and purposely impregnated him? When he found him--

“Wally.” He started, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Wally, why don’t you start at the beginning.” He clicks a voice recorder on, not wanting the boy to have to repeat himself when Barry gets here. 

“Okay.” He murmurs, looking down at his lap instead of up. “I woke up in a dungeon. But I was still in Kid Flash garb so I didn’t think anything was to _wrong_ yet. And then Klarion showed up and I told him that I wasn’t going to give him the Helmet of Fate but he just laughed. And he told me… that he’s been _watching_ me. He knew all of these weird things about me, like my schedule and all of our identities and just--”

“Breathe.” He can see Alfred giving him a disapproving eyebrow lift, not liking his rough tone with the boy from the get-go. Whatever. He’s responded positively to it.

“He wrote his name into my back and put some black magic in it so it wouldn’t fade. And then started leading me to his room but first we passed by this _wall_ and it had- it had _pictures_ on it. He had my pictures covering an entire wall.” He hiccuped and gripped the sweat pants so hard his knuckles turned white. “And then- he- he- _fucked_ me all damn night and told me how _perfect_ I was. And just wouldn’t stop. And then he told me that he wanted an _heir_ so he knocked me and told me that if anything happens to the baby he’ll take me back until it works or until I die.”

He shakes his head over and over. “I can't go back. I _can't_.”

“That's not going to happen Kid Flash. You’re not going back.”

He stands and goes back over to the IV stand that was aiding in his rest. He gasps and scrambles back clutching his arms to his chest. “No don't! You’ll hurt the baby!”

He raises his hands in surrender, “It won’t. It’s perfectly safe.”

He looks at him with haunted green eyes. “You promise?” Sounding like a small child instead of the headstrong teenage hero he was used to.

“I promise.” 

As the boy fell asleep he mumbled, “Can you tell Barry?”

“Yes I can tell Barry for you.”

“Ok good. Can you have him tell Aunt I?”

“Go to sleep Kid Flash.” He says, smiling before he could help it.

It quickly disappears though. He falls into his chair, head in his hands. He didn't see this coming. 

When Barry called him frantic because he couldn't find Kid he thought of every villain or normal criminal that might have done it. Then thought of their motives. While he couldn't ignore sexual assault being on the list he never would have guessed it would be like this. A Lord of Chaos whom they assumed his motives were with having fun by destroying things and world domination. 

He turned. Klarion knew their secret identities, and dropped Wally off here to make a threat. 

_Your secrets won't protect him._

He called Barry. 

\---

After almost two months of Wally disappearing without a trace Batman called Flash telling him that he was safe in the Batcave.

The Team was left in shock when the Flash just ran to Batman- who teleported to the Mountain to talk to him first. They could do nothing but watch through soundproof (even to Conner) glass as Batman gripped the Flashes shoulder and told him what happened- back to the group so they couldn't read his lips.

They watched as Flash turned pale, turned angry, shoved Bruce away and shouted, before sinking to the floor in tears. 

Then the windows turned dark.

Half and hour later Flash was seen running as a blur towards the teleporters. Batman strides from the room. “Do not enter the Batcave for any reason. You’ll be debriefed at a later time. Robin you may share your identity with the team.”

He pauses, face falling into the Batglare. “If you come into the Batcave, Wallace _will_ have a mental breakdown.” There. That should stop the more mischievous members of the team. ( _Dick and Artemis_ ) 

He signals Roy, who’s leaning against the door- having magically shown up as soon as he called Flash. “Come on Harper.”

“Why does he get to go!” Artemis shouts shrilly.

Dick mutters, “Cause he’s Wally's boyfriend Arty. Duh.”

“Wally has a boyfriend?”

“Wally's _gay_?!”

“He’s dating _Roy_?!”


	9. Week 9 & 10: Reactions

_“Week 9_

_The pressure of your growing uterus on your bladder may cause you to leak small amounts of urine.”_

 

Several days later Artemis sat awkwardly on a (really soft couch) in Wayne Manor. They had been invited to the manor to be ““““informed”””” about what the hell happened to Wally. None of them really knew what to say; just sort of sitting in awkward silence and not looking at each other. They only knew that something terrible has happened to him. 

Was one of his arms gone? Was he blind? Deaf? Dying? 

Her heart plummeted to her stomach. Was he paralyzed? 

Each scenario was worst than the last. Who had even captured him? Vandal Savage? He didn’t like Wally very much. He was known for horrific torture too. Or maybe Lex Luthor. He also didn’t like Wally very much. He had the money to find a way to hold the speedster captive. 

A cold wave of horror washed over her.

What if it was her father?

“Artemis?” M’gann whispered awkwardly. “Uh… Could you… stop projecting?” 

She blushes. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’re all worried. It's just… I was getting some gruesome scenes from your imagination.” She comes over and loops her arm with hers. “Whatever happens we’re all in this together.” She half hugs her, the girl's breasts rubbing on her arm.

She nods, fighting the blush down. 

Black Canary and Batman- in full hero garb- stepped through a clock in the wall. Dinah looks like she's seen better days. Looking dazed and sick. 

Batman steps forward. “First and foremost I should tell you that this is unbelievably personal. And that I would not be telling any of you one bit of this information if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.”

They nod. “First. Wally was born intersex.”

Canary piped up, “This _really_ embarrasses him. His family, Roy, Batman, and his doctor/school were the only ones who knew. Not even I was in the know.”

M’gann frowned. “And intersex is…?”

“It's a rare physically abnormality. It can vary. Some people are fully woman on the outside but male internally (and vice versa) or someone's genitalia can be different from the rest of their appearance. Wally has both male and female genitalia. However I want you to listen to me very carefully, Wally is _male_. You will **not** treat him any different.”

They nod. Dazed. Male AND female bits? So that time she flipped off Wally and scoffed saying ‘you don't even know what it's like having a period so what gives you the fucking right’ when he timidly suggested doing a light workout on her period because it helps the pain, that was HER being insensitive and not him? She thought he wasn't aware of the pain of a period and was telling her to work it off. 

God she felt like such a fucking dick. 

“Second.” Batman continued. “Klarion the Witch Boy captured him.”

He pauses. “He sexually assaulted Kid Flash.” 

Her fucking heart stopped. 

“Third. Wally’s pregnant-- made possible by being intersex. Klarion wants Wally to have his child, he’s the one that set free Wally. He wants him to spend the pregnancy here where he’ll be healthy.” 

\---

Roy held Wally close to him. “It's gonna be okay. It'll all be okay. I promise.” He was going to kill Klarion, rules be damned. He raped his boyfriend and convinced him-- what?! That he wasn't anything more than a vessel? No. You don't do that and get away with it.

Wally took a shuddering breath. “What am I going to do Roy? What am I going to do? He can't take...it. He can't. But even if I could keep the baby from him, then what? I can't raise a kid. I'm still in high school. I can't--”

“Hey hey hey, don't work yourself up Flasher. It's going to be okay. He's not going to take it away. And I’ll be with you for whatever you choose. If you decide to give it up for adoption I’ll be here. If you decide to keep it. I’ll be right along side you.”

His boyfriend pulls back, green eyes glassy, “You will?” He whispered, unsure and afraid. His heart hurt, wondering what Klarion said to him that would make him think that he would just abandon him. This wasn't his boyfriend two months ago that would kick down his door if he didn't answer it fast enough. (spoiler alert: every damn time) This redhead in his arms shook as if he was going to push him away for getting raped. He kissed his forehead lightly, careful not to kiss him on the lips, and held him close. 

“I’m here for you.” he promises rocking his boyfriend to sleep.

 

He looks down at his sleeping boyfriend. A _baby_.

\---

Iris held one of his hands while Barry held the other one. 

He averted his eyes from everyone as Ms. Thompkins put cold gel over his stomach. He was still coming to terms with… everything. Finding it hard to wrap his mind around the fact that there was _life_ growing inside of him. 

“The baby’s very healthy from what I can see! Would you like to see Wally?”

He shakes his head, closing his eyes tight. Iris pets his hand. Barry grips his other hand tight. 

\---

Wally was moved into one of the rooms upstairs in the manor, Barry and Iris smiling at him warmly before moving outside to talk to more leaguers. Everyone wondering the same thing. 

What's next?

\---

Wally shuffled his feet, staring at the ground with determination. He didn't want to meet Dicks eyes. He couldn't meet Dicks eyes. 

“Would you like to play Zombies VS Ninjas?” whispered the thirteen year old, sounding as young as he was. He looked up in shock. Expecting. Well. Everything else but that. Starting with “dude you’re _pregnant?!_ ” and ending with “why didn't you tell me your secret?”. He expected anger and surprise and disgust-- he was carrying Klarions _child_ \--

“Yes please.” he said, lips tilting upwards. 

They sat together in Dicks room munching on baby carrots and ranch and celery with peanut butter for hours. Playing video games, cracking puns, and watching cheesy action flicks (and a few rom coms because Dick secretly liked them but Wally'd never breathe a word about that to anyone). It wasn't the same. 

Because Wally didn't spread out like he usually did. He had a hollow look in his eyes and dark bags under his eyes. He went to the bathroom much more often then usual and didn't wolf down food. Just munched a little food consistently. He drank water and not X-Treme!! and flinched when Dick tried to touch him.

But he smiled and made terrible chemistry puns and pointed out plot holes. 

And sometimes? That was all that mattered.

 

“Alright probably time for bed.” Dick said catching his breath from giggling so hard. He got up and set the food on his dresser, not wanting it to get tipped over in the night. He goes over to his bed, pulling the sheets and blankets back. He looks over to his redheaded friend. They always slept in the same bed when they had sleepovers. 

He looks a little sick (and awkward). “He-ey Dick? I'm going to head back to my room for the night okay?”

He buries his worry and fear down, nodding. “If you need _anything_ Wally just come talk to me okay?”

He nods and practically flees the room.

He smashes his face into his pillow. Still on one side of the bed incase Wally came back. 

He doesn't. 

His pillow becomes more and more wet.

Damn you Klarion. Damn you damn you damn--

\-----

_“Week 10_

_Your inch-long baby is now called a fetus. While the icky side effects of pregnancy may be starting to abate, your anxiety about having a healthy baby might be increasing.”_

 

He doesn't know what to say. Not that that was very new but still.  
Wally usually started the conversation. Wally usually came over and hugged him. Wally usually… 

Wally was curled up as tight as he could be on the guest bed that he was occupying. Hugging his knees close to him and breathing deeply. But he wasn’t asleep, his heart was beating to fast for that. 

Conner comes over and sits on the edge of the bed; careful not to loom over his smaller friend. He brushes the soft red bangs back, smiling at the older boy when his jade eyes peered up at him. A tiny smile answered him.

He continues to pet his friends red hair, the older boy smiling and uncurling just a bit. Enough so he could come closer to him and tentatively lay his head onto his lap. His shoulders are tense and he looks up at him, “Is this okay?” Wally whispers.

_How are you not disgusted with me. You can hear this **things** heartbeat. You know what he did, where he touched me, in order to get me pregnant. You know it's not normal for males to get pregnant. You know. You shouldn’t be okay with touching me. I'm an anomaly. How-- _

“Of course it's okay.” he says, scooting back some so they were more comfortable. He continued to stroke his hair. It was so different than Klarions possessiveness. 

\---

“Do you understand what's going on Conner?” Black Canary says, looking tired but professional.

“Yes.” He says even as he frowns.

“You don’t look like you believe that.”

“It's just. I _understand_ what Klarion did. I understand how pregnancys work. I understand that it was wrong. I understand that Wally didn't want it. I understand that villains don't understand what's right and wrong-- that's why we stop them. I just. I _don’t_ understand how he could actually do it. I understand that he’s bad and evil. But. How? How could he just _do_ that.”

Black Canary nods. “Conner, you're probably never going to understand on the level you want to. (hopefully not). Even I don't understand _how_ he could do that to a living, breathing, thinking _person_. It's a horrible thing, that only the horrible really understand. It's a tragedy that we can't stop people like this. The only thing we can do is try. And if they win, then we can only help their victims from there.”

“And make them pay.”  
Black Canary stares at him and he stares back. 

She wants to say _we seek justice not revenge. Don’t get swept up in those thoughts. No matter the crime no matter the victim we have to rise above that_ But she doesn’t say it.

She can't stand being hypocritical. 

So she changes the subject. He’s actually being talkative and open… for once.

“I imagine you’re in shock still Conner.” He blinks at her. “After all, one of your best friends-- male I might add-- is… expecting.”

“No.” he says simply, prompting Ms. Lance to frown. He’s not. Mad (rage filled, furious) at Klarion sure but not _in shock_. 

“Why?”

“It's just. You all, not test tube babies I mean, all _care_ so much about what's ‘normal’. If everyone didn't have such ‘set in stone’ ideals about who could have kids some of Wally's stress wouldn't even exist. The stress wouldn't _not_ exist-- because Klarion still did ‘it’ without his consent and it might not have changed his opinion on HAVING kids but he wouldn't think he was a freak. Everyone- including Wally- is getting so caught up on how NOT NORMAL a guy having kids is that we’re not moving past it to more important things. Maybe I’m wrong because I’m not raised in this society but all i'm saying is that if society didn't frown down on things like intersex than maybe Wally wouldn't _hate_ himself for being different.”

 

Black Canary stared at him silently for a long time. 

“And what more important things would you like to focus on?” She asked.

“Finding Klarion.”

She smiles lightly. “We’re working on it. Anything else.”

He hesitates. “Canary? I heard something… weird… when I was hanging out with Wally. But I didn't want to mention anything when he was near.”

“What is it Conner.”

“I heard--”

\---

Kaldur knocks on the door to Wally's room softly. “Wally?” 

There's a sound of retching and dread fills him before he remembers that that was normal. Normal during pregnancy. And wow was that still something that needed processed.

In Atlantis pregnancies happened among married couples only. (or if you were kind enough to bare a pregnancy for someone who couldn't; whether a woman who couldn't or a bond between two men) But they were all a private affair. One that didn't leave the person's house. He… honestly didn't have a very good idea of what pregnancies included. 

Wally comes to the door a minute later, and Kaldur drops his eyes trying to appear as if he wasn't listening. It's clear by the tightness around his friends eyes that it doesn't work.

“What's up Kal?”

“I… I was wondering if you needed company? I’ve missed you very much, my friend.”

“Yeah that's fine.”

He comes in and sits and tries to think of ways to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. He doesn't want to talk about the elephant in the room. But he wasn't lying when he said that he missed him. The mountain was too quiet without him, the fear weighing everyone down.

So he just begins talking. Telling him of the things he's missed, shares the things they’ve done for him at the cave. 

Wally sighs after a while. “I know you're uncomfortable Kal. You don't have to stay.”

_But I want to_ , he doesn't say. Because it suddenly strikes him. He _doesn't_. He wants to want to. He wishes he wasn't selfish enough to want to run away. Because he did. He didn't want to be anywhere this situation. Where his friend was raped and pregnant and suffering. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this to exist. 

And he was afraid that it was because of selfish reasons. 

“I'm just…” He starts. Don't mention what happened. Don't speak of his trauma. Don't bring up the elephant in the room. “I'm just so _sorry_ Wally.” 

Jade eyes fill with tears and he berates himself instantly. 

But Wally hugs him, hands clutching the back of his shirt. 

“I'm so scared.” Wally admits quietly. 

“I'm here for you.” 

\---

M’gann linked their fingers together, swaying and giggling as the lively swing music filled the room. Wally gave a small smile back, picking up the pace with her.

He took a dance class at school-- _oh god how can I even show my face there ever again_ \-- and had been teaching M’gann dance whenever they had the chance. 

After they jumped and moved with that dance it changed to hip hop. (he had actually failed that test, so M’gann wasn't very good either, but they had fun) They giggled and laughed and failed together, blood pumping fast.

_I’m going to have to stop soon. Can't overwork myself. Because of the--_

The song changed into ballet and they spun and twirled together without real direction (they had barely covered this topic at school). 

Then it changed into a slow dance.

They instinctively moved closer, Wally's hands coming to her hips while M’ganns arms wrapped around his neck. As they slow danced M’ganns hands shifted downwards for the spin and lift part of the dance. Her hands accidentally brushed the words carved into his skin.

*Property of Klarion* 

Vessel.

He gasped and stumbled backwards. Breathing picking up before he could stop it. _Don't freak out don't don't don't. Stress is bad for the baby. He's going to come back--_

Property of Klarion

_And if you or your ‘family’ aren’t taking care of my heir properly, I’ll come and drag you back-- understood?”_

"Wally! Wally please tell me whats wrong!"

_“If something happens to the heir; then I’ll fuck you again and fill you up with my children until you’re fat and full from it; until you produce a worthy one. Or until you die. Either one.”_

Vessel.

_“NO KLARION PLEASE NO!”_

He rocks back and forth on the floor, tears streaming down his face as hands shook him, people shouting at him from far off places. He curls up into himself and closes his eyes. Just pass out just pass out just--

\---

“Wally?” Aunt Iris asked. Somewhere in the corner Batman and his Uncle were talking. Uncle Barry looked a little pissed. Apparently Batman didn't tell him about the marks on his back.

_(“What happened?!” Barry shouted at Miss Martian, who had tears cascading down her face._

_“I don’t know!” she wailed, “We were dancing and-and there's a part where I have to touch his back! I didn't know!”_

_“His back?” He says frowning, trying to get Wally to breath. Who was shaking and crying and repeating ‘nonononono’ over and over._

_Bruces presses his lips thin. “Klarion… branded your nephew. He didn't want anyone told.”_

_“Branded him?” he seethes. Bruce nods once but doesn't continue._

_When they’ve stabilized Wally and calmed a hysteric Miss Martian he turns to Bruce._

_“What. Did. He. Do?”_

_“It reads. ‘Property of Klarion’.” His jaw tightens._

_“And?”_

_“Wally says that it's infused with magic so it won't fade.”_

_Rage bubbles up in him painfully slow. Melting his veins and blinds him gradually. He turns and punches a hole into a nearby wall, startling Miss Martian. His fists shake and red fills his vision._

_A hand squeezes his arm. “He needs you.”)_

He holds his knees to his chest. No he doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about anything. Not what happened. Not the baby. Not his freak out. Nothing. He doesn't want to talk about anything.

“We need to talk Wally.” Batman-- Bruce says.

“... About what?”

“Three things. One. We’re going to start some protective procedures. Because Klarion knows our secret identities we can't keep you in obvious places for very long. We’re going to keep you moving, and never alone.”

He nods.

“Two. It's time to start thinking. About what's going to happen. To the… baby.”

His looks up in panic. “He can't have it! He's going to raise it into a villain!”

“We’re not saying give it to Klarion.” Barry says squeezing his hand. “We’re wondering what's going to happen afterwards. You can't get rid of it now because of the protective spell on the fetus, but what's going to happen afterwards.” He falls silent.

“The… smartest solution is to probably to put the child up for adoption Wally.” Bruce says monotonously. 

He didn't like to dwell on _after_. He hits his forehead onto his knee. This can't be happening. God. He was going to go through a pregnancy. With food cravings and bloated body and a labour. And if Klarion didn’t show up in the night and wrench the child from his grasp then what? 

“You don't have to make any long term decisions now sweetie.” Aunt I says, shaking him out of his thoughts. “We just want you to be aware.”

“And third.” Bruce looks at Barry worriedly. Could he handle this?

“Conner heard something interesting.”

What? A problem? Was that possible? Did he already fail at being a vessel?

“What?” he whispers with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think you'd find out that easy did you?? ;) ;)


	10. Week 11: Ice Cream Social

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis is like...super long and i was like 'why dont i split it up' but then i thought 'my families coming into town and finals are coming up so i probs won't upload next week...everyone deserves a long one' soo i hope ya'll enjoy
> 
> (so i have a pretty good idea of where this is going but requests are ALWAYS welcome!)

_“Week 11_

_Your cravings may run the gamut from cheeseburgers to chalk (really!). Weird nonfood cravings are known as pica and can reflect a deficiency in your diet. This week, nearly all of the fetus's organs are beginning to function, and genitals begin to take on male or female form.”_

“Conner heard something interesting.”

What? A problem? Was that possible? Did he already fail at being a vessel?

“What?” he whispers with dread.

 

“A second heartbeat.”

 

_\---_

 

Twins. He was pregnant with twins. Two. Two children. 

There were two children growing inside of him.

He stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. He was carrying not one but _two_ of Klarions children. 

He couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream cry throw things. But he couldn't. He was just. Numb. 

He looked at himself in the large mirror in the guest bathroom. He felt like he was looking at a stranger. He rested a hand on his stomach. He wasn't showing. Yet. But he would. Fuck. He’s going to be bigger faster too. Twins. 

They'd grow. He's going to know the genders in… seven-ish weeks? They’re going to grow more organs and form into little humans and kick and punch around. Connected to him through an umbilical cord. They already have heartbeats. 

He rubs a hand up and down. He imagined Klarions hands were there too. He loved to touch. Loved to take. He takes a shuddering breath in. 

He took everything from him. Everything. His freedom, his life, his body. He sinks down onto the ground. 

He took his body. This wasn't him. He was Kid Flash: strong, fast, cocky. _(Free)_ He was Wally West: smart, high school student, normal. _(Free)_

Now? He was a vessel for two babies whose father was the Chaos Lord. His purpose was to carry children and birth them for him. Give him strong children. 

He lays his head onto the cool tile. What was he going to do?

\---

“What do you think I should do?” He asks Artemis. He knows it's terrible of him. That she already didn't know what to say. That she was already spending time with him despite him being a dirty used whore. She didn't deserve such a private question. She didn't deserve to be put on the spot; where whatever she said would be pinned over her head for life. But he had a morbid curiosity. Something evil and selfish and human prompts him to ask anyway.

Her grey eyes turn pained. He should turn away and show that it doesn't matter. Let her be. He doesn't. 

“It's not my body. It's not my life.” She says, looking into his eyes. Trying to read him.

It's like looking at a stranger. 

This isn't Kid Flash. This was a victim she saves from the streets. These were haunted eyes you see in the news. This isn't Wally. 

Her hands clutching the controller to their game shake a little. She sets it down after a moment. “Wally. You're scared. You don't want to believe what's happening is. And I don't- no. I can't blame you. If I were you I’d more than likely be crying and breaking down and probably wouldn't let anyone visit me. And… I don't know if i’d keep the baby. Babies.”

He flinches.

“So I can't even tell you what i’d do. Except. Do what feels right. Do what you want. You’re going to have support and opposition follow you wherever you go. Keep them? Raise them? You'll have everyone close to you helping you. I’ll babysit, I’ll buy toys, I’ll buy diapers, I’ll buy clothes, I’ll knit little shoes, I’ll bake them their first birthday cake-- hell, _I’ll become their aunt_. And they’ll be people who’ll tell you that you shouldn't do that. That you should finish school, that you’ll fail, that you should have given them a better chance.”

“Give them up for adoption? We’ll stand with you. We’ll hunt down the best damn ‘looking to adopt’ parents out there. We’ll stand beside you. We’ll be here. _I’ll_ be here. And there will be those who judge you and tell you that it's unethical to give up your children.”

She holds his hand close to her heart. “I’ll stand by _you_. Not by fetuses I haven’t even met yet.”

“Why?” he whispers out before he can stop himself.

Her eyes are sad. “Because you’re worth so much more than you know Wally.”

\---

That night, as he’s being driven across the country back to Central City (so no one tracks their zeta beaming, and because no one was sure if super speed was good for unborn children yet sooo) he lets himself think of the children. Not the heart stopping, gut twisting, time stopping fear that sunk into every crevice and pore of his being when he thought about… everything. About what happened, what was going to happen, what was going to happen _to his body_. But instead he toyed with the inevitable. He was going to have a child. *Children. 

That much was fact. But what was going to happen afterwards? 

He gazes at the streetlamps casting long shadows onto the shaking trees near the road. He was going to give birth. But for the first time he let himself think of the twins as babies. Not ‘it's’. He thought of them for the first time as _his_ kids and not _Klarions_. 

Kids. 

He had a dream, a ‘what if’ or a ‘maybe someday’ sort of dream, of kids. Of the cute little onesies, babies smashing their little fists into cake on their first birthdays, decorating a playroom. Of tiny giggles and lullabies. Snapping butterfly hair clips into soft hair or playing soccer in the backyard. Spring days of flower crowns and hiding easter eggs; feeding ducks at a pond and making bird houses. Summer days of watermelon and popsicles; sprinklers and slip n slides. Winter nights of Santa cookies and hot coco; hiding presents and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. (because he doesn't care what Roy says; that shits a Christmas movie way more than a Halloween movie-- it's ABOUT Christmas!) And fall days with costume shopping/making and pumpkin carving; jumping into a pile of leaves and making caramel apples. So many things he wants to do. But when your life was one villain away from ending- you learned not to hope so hard for dreams like that.

 _You have a chance now_. A traitorous voice whispers in the back of his mind.

His hands shake. He doesn't have a job. He isn't living on his own. He's in _high school_. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He should be concerned with grades and gpa and whether or not there was a chill substitute in his classes. He doesn't even know how to be an adult! What the fuck even are taxes?! 

He's not even married. Sure he's got a boyfriend. But if he kept the children? What about Roy. He said he would stand by him; but was that fair? He didn't even know if Roy wanted children in the future. And now he brings children in their relationship; from the enemy? He shakes and Roy, sitting by the other window in the backseat, lays a hand over his own. 

“Hey… uh… would you like to sit next to me?” He says trying not to be awkward in the small car; where Iris and Barry were up front. “If touchings not okay right now it's cool--”

“N-o-o it's okay.” He says, voice hoarse from disuse. He clicks his seatbelt off and slides to the middle, reattaching his seatbelt. Upfront Barry looked like he was having a heart attack because he unbuckled but Iris caught his eye in the rearview mirror and winked. There was worry in her eyes but she tried not to be overbearing. 

If he wasn't already eternally grateful to her; he was now. 

He takes a deep breath, willing his body to relax before cuddling next to Roy, whose arm tentatively laid across the back, careful not to touch him. He closes his eyes; Klarions voice mocking and sensual in the back of his mind. Roys heart is even and steady and his cologne is nothing like the coconut that plagued him with Klarion. 

_Please don't leave me. I didn't want him to touch me first I promise. Please stay._

\---

He and Roy walked into the house after Iris and Barry. Dawn peaking through the trees and slowly lighting up the world. Roy walks him up to his room; “Get some sleep okay Doll? I’ll be in the guest room.”

“If you want to sleep with me you can.” He whispers, eyes glued to the floor.

_\--Hands gripping his hip as he snapped forward. Fucking into him fast and rough, filling him up. Pumping into him. Hands twisting in the sheets--_

“Wally.” Roy says, somewhere between exasperation and sadness. “I want you to be comfortable. Not force yourself for me. Now be honest. Do you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?” 

Mutely he shakes his head. No. No he can't. Not now and maybe not ever. 

_Roy doesn't deserve a broken boyfriend. He doesn't deserve someone who can't even be in the same bed as another person._

Roy kisses him on the forehead, the action filled with so much love. “I’ll be across the hall if you need me. Okay? _Please_ don’t be afraid to come to me. Or someone in general, okay Doll?”

_Precious, Prize, Pet, Darling. Dolls different. Dolls not the same. Klarion didn't even SAY Doll why can't he handle this? Why is he so weak?_

“Please don't call me that.”

“What? Doll?”

“Yeah, that.” He wants to cry. Why does it matter so damn much? Why does that word _scare_ him?

“Of course. Anything you want.”

Roy kisses him innocently on the forehead again before leaving him to sleep. 

_I’m so sorry._

\---

Roy goes into Wally's room later that day when the rest of the house was still ‘sleeping’. Well Iris and Wally were sleeping. Barry was securing the house and talked with Fate quietly on the phone. Roy was supposed to be sleeping before his shift that would allow Barry to catch some Z’s. But he couldn't. He needed to remember that Wally was alive.

He wouldn't stay long. He just.

Wally was _there_. After almost two months of worry and terror he was here. He feared the worst. Of finding Wally chopped up into little bits. Of finding him in a ditch. Of funerals or brainwashing or or.

He was alive. 

He stared at the redheads rising and falling chest, breathing in slowly and calmly. Hopefully the tea they had earlier was enough to keep his nightmares at bay. 

Tears clouded his vision. He was alive. But not well. Skittish and fearful; taken and used by Klarion. He didn't want to believe it. But the life growing inside of him proved it. Proved it more than the jumping, the hollow looks, his curled form, or the tears that flowed freely with little prodding. 

He's nearly gone from the room before he notices something strange. He’s gotten rid of all of his pictures…? Yes it's true, his beloved picture of his mom and him-- one of the only ones that survived the fire-- was turned down on his nightstand. The other pictures on his night stand-- of him and Wally, Dick and Wally, and Dick, Roy, and Wally all together-- were turned down. The pictures on his shelves and pinned to his wall were turned over. The only ones still facing the room were ones without him in them. Just a picture of Roy over here, a random one of Iris and Barry over there, a picture of Artemis. Whichever ones didn't have him in them.

His chest felt tight and he looks over at Wally with agony in his heart. 

He wishes he had… done something. Been there. Or found Klarion and punch him in the fucking face before he even laid a hand on Wally. 

_I'm so sorry._

\---

He was having _cravings_. For chocolate covered pretzels. And ice cream. Just vanilla though. Not his trusty chocolate. He sighs, he doesn't even _like_ vanilla ice cream. He sighs again, eventually stirring from his safe blanket cocoon. He can't hide forever. 

He drifts downstairs. Finding Iris yawning and making dinner. 

“Man I'm going to be so off schedule. It wouldn't be that bad if SOMEBODY would have woken me up at lunch.” She says, whipping around to send a look Barry's way. Who flinched into his coffee. Roy smirked lightly at the table before he caught his eye. His face broke out into a grin and pulled a chair next to him, patting it slightly. He can't fight the grin as he comes over and sits next to Roy. 

Roy reminded him of his blanket cocoon. Warm and bigger than him. 

Iris sets some spaghetti in front of him, smiling at him softly. He wonders how she's being so calm. Her nephew was pregnant. _Nephew_. What if this starts another argument between Barry and Iris about him being Kid Flash? Not that he thinks he could ever go back to being Kid Flash now, but still. He hated being the reason they fought. 

Spaghetti was eaten in mostly silence. Iris talking to Roy about how he was doing. If he was talking to Oliver (they didn't stay on that topic for long), if he was doing well, if he needed to call a job to tell them he’d be staying here.

Jobs.

Barry had hardly any vacation days left and Iris, the last he was aware of, didn't have any. Now they were both here; and had been by his side ever since Batman called them. How long were they going to take off for him? What if they got fired? It would be _because of him_. And could they even financially support him anymore? Two speedsters, one being a teenage boy, were hard enough to take care of. And now… he was pregnant.

“Wally?” came Aunt I’s uncharacteristically soft voice. He jumps, lost in his swirling thoughts. Everyone was looking at him with concern, making his cheeks burn. 

“Yes?” He says, hoping his voice comes out even. 

“Are you still hungry?” She asks, forcing a curious smile onto her face. Barry and Roy were less subtle. Both openly staring at him still. He looks down at his half eaten spaghetti and realizes his hand was shaking so bad his fork was rattling against his plate. 

He forced himself to stop. “Not really Aunt I thank you.” 

The silence persisted until Roy finally asked Barry something. Conversations after that flickered and died, leaving the kitchen forever uncomfortable. 

“Would you like dessert Wally? Roy?” Iris asks, rummaging around in the freezer. “Don't look offended Barry I already know you want some.”

“Yes please Mrs. Allen.”

“Roy! How many times do I have to remind you to call me just Iris?!”

“At least once more Mrs. Allen.” Roy says with a cheeky smile. Wally can't help his lips quirking up. That smile never gets him anywhere good; and Iris always gets what she wants. 

Iris looks like she's about to wallop him with her trusty wooden spoon before a knock at the door breaks their conversation. Luckily for Roy. Barry and Iris frown slightly. They didn't invite anyone. 

Barry looks at Wally and smiles reassuringly. “I’ll go see who it is.”

He leaves the room and Iris tries to resume her question about desserts. She's cut off by a surprised yell from Barry and an excited “We found them! We found them! We found them!” that sounded like… “James!?” Wally asks out loud, standing and ambling over to the front door. 

“Baby Flash!” James yells and runs over, intent on throwing his arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. Roys hand suddenly comes from nowhere and pushes the teenage rogue away. 

“Don't touch him unless he says you can you little shi--”

“Don't touch our Rogue.” Says someone who sounds like…

“Captain Cold?! What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?!” Barry says and from the back of the house there was a stern-- “Language!!”

 

There on their doorstep was Leonard Snart, Sam Scudder, Mick Rory, George "Digger" Harkness, Lisa Snart, and his teenage friends James Jesse and Hartley Rathaway. 

Or, as Central knows them, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, the retired Golden Glider, Trickster, and Pied Piper.

Well wasn't his first night back in Central turning out to be interesting. As far as he knew none of the rogues even knew their identities--besides Mick, but he never thought he’d tell--; and sure, he hung out with James and Hartley at some Rogues hideouts, but he never shared his identity with them.

Cold sneers. “You weren't _that_ hard to find Scarlet.”

Rory held his hands up in surrender, “I didn't tell them a thing.” He sighed.

“We just want to see Wally.” Said Hartley. “We want to know if he’s okay.” He looks right at him as he says it, green* eyes seeming to look straight through him. He looks down at the floor, wrapping his arms around his middle. He wants to run upstairs and hide. 

Barry and Roy glares at all of them, while Iris comes up and props her hip against the kitchen door. Iris leans close to him and whispers, “Would you like them to come in? You don't have to tell them a thing.”

He cast a glance over at James’s kicked puppy look. He missed him. He did. James must have been horribly worried; after all, he was the last one to have seen him.

“If you’re okay with it.” _It’s your house. I’ve already come along and fucked up your life more than once. Living here. Becoming a speedster. Becoming Kid Flash. **Getting knocked up.**_ “I don't know if it's the safest decision but I've missed James.”

Iris nods like that settles it. “Would you all like to come in? Have some ice cream? Well… I don't know if you'll like some Rory, but I'm sure I can find something warm for you.”

Roy and Barry whip their heads around to stare at her like she's grown another head. Leonard smirks, “Why yes Mrs. Allen we’d love to step in. And no thank you to the ice cream for me personally.” He steps into the house, eyeing Barry in case he decides to throw them out-- like he looks like he wants to do. 

“We won't stay long.” Mick mutters, “And no thank you to the desserts Mrs. Allen.”

Iris shrugs and looks to the rest of the Rogues with a apprehensive smile, knowing the situation was moments away to a showdown. “Anyone want ice cream.” She says tensely, voice catching Barry's eyes, where she makes a sharp glance to Wally-- who still had his eyes glued to the ground. 

Guilt flooded his face, backing off. “Not right now Iris thank you.” he lies through his teeth.

“No thank you ma’am.” Sam and Lisa say.

James eyes light up and his mouth opens, both Mick and Len trying to grab him before he can take Aunt Iris up on her offer. (Everyone assumed that it was rhetorical and just to be polite-- if only they knew Aunt I) “Yes please Mrs-Flashes-Wife-I-think-it's-Allen-or-Iris-I-wasn’t-really-paying-attention!!”

Aunt I throws her head back and laughs. “Yes, my name's Iris Allen. You can me Iris if you want sweetie.”

Hartley makes a ‘don't’ expression towards James who wasn't looking then shrugs. “I’ll have some too if you don't really mind ma’am.”

Len and Barry look like they’re going to smack them over the head. Wally huffs out a laugh before he can help it. 

“Well if the kids have already dug us into a bigger hole than we can get out of, I think I’ll have some too Sheila.” Digger says grinning like an imp. 

Sam actually smacks him upside the head. Barry looks like he wants to do the same. “Well how about you all stay out here and chat and I’ll come out with that ice cream.” Iris says laughing and turning around, leaving them in a more awkward silence from before.

“May I hug you?” James stage whispers, casting a timid look towards Roy. 

His skin crawls, his lungs feel tight-- he's wound to tight tonight. But he nods, “Y-yeah it's okay.” He opens his arms, preparing himself for the hug. 

James grins like the sun and crushes his head into his chest, looping his arms around him and squeezing like a vice. 

His lungs strain and his arms shake, panic churns inside of him. Rising up like bile. No wait. Actual vomit. He pushes James away before speeding towards the bathroom, retching horribly. 

_Perfect. Bloody fucking perfect. Now hugs are terrible. God I thought I was done with all this stupid throwing up. And he's probably run off James now. Oh god. They’re going to want to know what's wrong. I'm a freak freak freak freakfreakfreak--_

There's a scuffle outside of the bathroom, before an incessant banging came; nearly taking the door straight off it's hinges. “Baby Flash?! Baby Flash I'm so sorry! Would ice cream make you feel better? Tag? Uhh ice skating? You like ice skating right? I'm sure Len wouldn't mind using his gun for you!”

There's a muffled offended gasp.

“We’ll move the furniture and ice the living room!”

Barry wheezed.

“Or a BBQ? I’ll convince Mickey to do a barbeque for ya! A… a… mouse circus?! Hartley could do it!! Wanna go to Austrailia? I’ll steal the tickets-- oh wait you can run really fast… you run us to Australia and I’ll bully Digger into fighting a kangaroo!”

“Like fuck ankle biter.”

“Oh yes you will! You will if you don't want Len and Flashy to know that you took Hartley, Baby Flash, and I to Las Veg--”

“I think it's time for you all to leave.” Came Barry's clipped voice. “He doesn't want to come--”

He flings the door open, now that his mouth was clean. He can't let James think that his freak out was somehow his fault. 

“No thank you James. It's not your fault.”

He pauses staring at the hallway leading to the living room. It looked like _everyone_ had tried to stop James from coming to the bathroom. He wipes his eyes, trying to banish the panic tears that had formed.

“It's not your fault.” he repeats, wishing the attention would miraculously divert from him anytime now--

\--”Ice cream!” Iris cheers, walking into the room with a giant tray. “I know you all said you didn't want anything but that was before you all decided to stay longer than a few moments. If you don't want it no worries what so ever; food never goes to waste in this house.”

She passes a bowl out to every rogue and hero-- except Mick, who has warm brownies. James, Hartley, Wally, and Roy stand next to each other on one side of the room, while Barry and Iris stand in between them and the rest of the Rogues. 

Wally can't help but smile; the Rogues and Flashes. Eating ice cream together in an awkward silence. 

He looks down at his ice cream with a sinking feeling in his gut. 

_“Don’t get any ideas child. You’re still just a vessel, no matter where you are. I’ll come and get you when you go into labour. And if you or your ‘family’ aren’t taking care of my heir properly, I’ll come and drag you back-- understood?”_

Is it healthy to have ice cream when pregnant? He knows a lot of women do it… but what about freakish boys who get knocked up? Oh god. Was there a higher chance of a miscarriage because his body wasn't built for this? If he damages the babies--

“Wally?” Aunt I whispers by his side, careful not to draw attention to them. Not that he didn't already have it. But… this way the rest of the people in the room at least _pretended_ they weren't paying attention. “Why aren't you eating honey? You didn't finish dinner…”

“It's just… _he_ wouldn't want me to have sugar. It's not healthy. I-i don't want to make _him_ mad.”

His hands shake and his palms sweat despite the chill of the bowl. 

Roy interlocks their fingers and leans in. “I'm here for you. Enjoy yourself.”

Enjoy yourself. Enjoy yourself. 

_“Because you’re worth so much more than you know Wally”_

Artemis's voice floats up from somewhere in the back of his mind. You’re worth so much more than you know Wally.

_Artemis is strong. Artemis is brave. Listen to Artemis. Listen to Artemis. Listen to Artemis._

_Because you’re worth so much more than you know Wally_

With her words in mind he reluctantly takes a bite of his chocolate ice cream. It's so good. The sweetness helped cut out some of his cravings. While the chocolate… just didn't taste as good as it used to it was still a very welcome treat. 

While they ate, James let the Barry and Iris in on their friendship. About how Wally came over to their house for sleepovers and campouts. About how all of the Rogues adore him; even Len who “won't admit it here with Flashy in the room but once he bought all of them build-a-bears!”.

(Lens blush and Diggers snickers are forever imprinted onto his mind)

He knows he should probably stop James (if Iris’s shocked face and Barry's pale one and Roy's knowing smirk are any indication) but he honestly is loving this. James’s excited chatter and Hartley’s absent humming, cause he wasn't paying any real attention, paired with Roy's occasional huff of amusement washed over him like a safe warmth. A cocoon if you will. 

He drifted in and out before finally falling asleep (drooling a little) on Roy, with James pressed against his side and Hartley's soft lullabies lulling him to sleep.

\---

“And THEN, you won't believe this Mr-Allen-I-mean-Flash, Baby Flash JUMPED IN!”

“He did WHAT?!” Barry shouts on accident, forgetting himself and whipped his head towards Wally, wanting an answer--

Only to be faced with his sleeping nephew. James-- Trickster turns to look at Wally too hoping he jumps into the conversation like he usually does. But he's asleep. 

He whispers to Hartley, “Aww isn't Baby Flash so cute when he sleeps?”

Hartley looks over at him with an odd smile. “You've literally seen he asleep before? Remember? Sleepovers?”

James pouts. “You two usually stay up later than me. I always fall asleep first.”

Hartley snorts. “True.” He grins. “We have pictures of you.” James clutches his heart. 

“How _could_ you?”

Hartley's smirk widens. “But it's okay. Because _I_ stay up later than Wally and have pictures of _both_ of you sleeping.”

Len pipes up for one of the first times that night. “Don't be smug. Mick has pictures of ALL of you from sleepovers.”

Mick grins like the devil and winks at Hartley who blushes. Iris laughs lightly. “I would _love_ copies of those Lisa. But for now I think we should clear out and let Wally sleep.” She looks at the Rogues and then James and Hartley. “And we should work out a time for you boys to come over to _our_ house for a change! When Wally's feeling up to it.”

Barry looks at her with horror, about to step in with a ‘there's a _line_ Iris’ before Iris looks at him and mutters very quietly-- (Not that everyone isn't reading her lips). 

“This is the best he’s slept in…” her voice trails off and heartbreak enters her eyes. The same happening to Barry, who suddenly understands. 

He glares at Len, so so tired from everything. “We’ll talk about it.”

Len nods and tilts his head, signalling the Rogues to leave. Sam, Mick, and Digger gather the dishes and offer to clean them for her but Iris just shakes her head. They’re first to leave. Len raises an eyebrow at his sister who shakes her head and nods for him to go on. He nods and leaves. 

James slowly detaches himself from Wally's side, who wakes up yawning slightly and blinks around.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Roy murmurs, speaking up for one of the first times that night. 

He blushes scarlet. “Oops.”

James leans forward until their noses bump against each other. “You're super cute when you sleep.” He says grinning when Wally blush deepens and he throws a pillow at him. 

James looks like he wants to hug him but settles on, “See ya Baby Flash. It's _awesome_ knowing you're safe.” and races after Cold. 

Before Hartley leaves he grins at Wally and makes a sharp glance at Roy before winking and waggling his eyebrows-- much to Wally's mortification and Hartley's satisfaction. 

He also waggles his eyebrows at Barry and pulls a little music box out of his pocket. He slips it into his hand as he walks out the door whispering, “It's harmless. Just something that encourages sleep.” Then he's gone.

Then Lisa’s the only one left. 

Her eyes become a little sad. A little confused. And a little worried. She hesitates before stepping forward. 

“I… don't know if you all know this but… Roscoe and I have a child. I was about two months pregnant when he died. His name is Lester James Snart. He's two now. That's why I haven't been a villain for these past years.” She smiles slightly and he doesn't run away despite everything in him telling him to _run_. “I haven't actually seen the Rogues, my brother included, since I left the villain business. So Len and crew don't even know Lester exists.” She shakes her head. “That sounds terrible but honestly Len and I do better when we don't talk. But when James called and said you were found I had to show. (Lester’s with his babysitter).”

She lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes-- hard enough for him to _know_ that it was meant to be a hug. “Come on over and I’ll introduce you to him. I think it’s high time I came back to the family anyway. Introduce my little boy to his Uncle and his new amazing babysitters.” She winks at him.

She sighs. “I won't ever pretend to know your struggles. But… I wanted to say. You deserve to be happy.”

She lowers her voice and gets to eye level with him, leaning in so Barry (and the rest of them in the living room) can't read her lips. “Eat pretzels. Eat ice cream. And cotton candy. And pickles with nutella. Splurge. A little won't hurt I _swear_ it.” 

She stands and leaves, tossing a smirk at a fuming Barry. And thanks Iris for her hospitality. And winks at Roy; almost flirtatiously if there were different circumstances.

“What did she say?” Barry demanded. 

“I'm tired.” Wally says bluntly. Barry looks a little shocked and honestly so is he. He woke up like only a few minutes ago (and only a few hours before that). And yet bed sounded perfect right now.

Barry sputtered for a few moments before nodding. “Fine fine. But don't think we aren't talking about your ‘friendships’ with the rogues.”

Aunt I nodded too. “Yes _of course_ I want to know everything.” 

Uncle Barry frowned a bit, sounding disapproving. “You make it sound like you're going to gossip with him.”

“Of course.” Aunt Iris said very seriously. 

Roy smiled a bit and snaked his arm around Wally's waist, stealing him away so he could go back to sleep. He wasn't the least bit tired but then again… Wally was a lot more stressed than he.

“Come to me if you need anything. Okay?”

Wally nods but averts his eyes. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” he mumbles. And it's forced but hopefully he’ll follow through. 

“I love you so much.” Roy says sincerely, hugging him loosely-- very aware of his break down in the bathroom. 

Wally looks up-- surprised. Tears appear in the corners of his eyes. “You do?” And he just sounds so disbelieving that Roy feels a lump in his own throat. 

“I love you so so much. However long you need me to say it I will. Swear it. Say the word and I’ll say it. And _mean_ it. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Wally cries a little harder and falls into his chest, hugging tightly like Roy's going to slip through his fingers like sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe 
> 
> Lester James Snart
> 
> 'Lester' 'James'
> 
> *whispers* Philip Michael "Phil" _Lester_ and Daniel _James_ "Dan" Howell
> 
> \---
> 
> ALSO some tags I want to add but not going to do yet: Irey and Jai West ;D
> 
> (im not going to add them until the storys done bc that'll spoil it for late comers ;) but yeah thats a thing)
> 
> ONE MORE THING awesome job VeronicaChase and anyone else who guessed it before hand *thumbs up emoji*


	11. Week 12: This Could Change Everything

_“Week 12_

_Your uterus has begun to expand outside the protective pelvic bones. It will increase in size by almost 1,000 times by the end of your pregnancy! You may really be starting to show now, especially if it's not your first baby.”_

He stared at his reflection in the mirror forever. So long that Roy's anxious voice floated from outside the door at one point. Asking him if he was okay. 

He doesn't remember answering but Roy didn't break down the door so he guesses that he did. 

 

There's a bump. His normally flat stomach now had a bulge to it- where babies were growing. His breathing stutters and he closes his eyes. Babies. Babies. Babies. It was a word that was going to get very old. Very soon. 

He keeps his eyes closed while running his hands up and down his body. It didn't feel like his own. His body was muscled and fit and perfect for peak performances. Now everything felt very soft and rounded. His feet/ankles feel swollen and his hips weren't as pronounced as they used to be. His abs had faded a while ago, with a bump replacing it. It felt… weird. Before he had been all straight lines and edges. Now everything about him was curvy and rounded. 

Acne was also breaking out across his nose and forehead like it did before he got a better face wash. Because his skin was… shiny. His body producing more oil for his skin. 

He had been reading pregnancy websites lately. While being bounced from Aunt Iris’s and Uncle Barry's house, to Olivers, and soon to Dinahs penthouse, and then to Smallville. Moving him about every few days in hopes that Klarion wouldn't know where he was at any given time. 

He couldn't afford to believe them when they said he was safe. 

Fate had also put some protective charms onto him so Klarion didn't just teleport him places. 

It was clear that the Lord of Order hated the entire situation. Not because of Wally's life now laying in tiny splinters on the ground but because he couldn't stand the idea of a Lord of Chaos’s heir. And because Klarion was ‘tipping the scales’ and ‘making the universe unbalanced’ and ‘crossing a line’ by doing this. 

Yes Fate. Tell us more about how terrible it was for the Universe. 

He sighs, opening his eyes and just laying a hand on his stomach. As he stared down at the bump, gently brushing his hand along the stretched skin an unforgettable thought suddenly invaded his thoughts that would change his life forever; for better or for worse.

 

_I could be happy._

\---

He sat down with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry in Oliver's mansion as the archer had a long needed talk with Roy outside on the roof. 

Aunt Iris smiled at him and said, “You know, I can talk to Batman to get the Rogues safehouse in on the rotation. For your guys sleepover.”

He can't help but smile at Barry's pained expression. Barry clears his throat, “Let's talk about this later alright?” 

Softer and quieter he says, “I don't want you to be rushed… but have you had any thoughts on what's going to happen? Do you have questions?” Barry looks like he wants to be anywhere else. Wally doesn't blame him. It must be very stressful to suddenly have a pregnant nephew on your hands. And he was gay. Barry probably thought he was in the clear for any and all surprise pregnancies. No heart attacks or stress here! 

Wasn't life just so damn hilarious. 

( _“And when I learned that you were the child that wore the Helmet of Fate; I knew I had to have you. We were destined to cross paths again… you could even say it was our Fate.”_ )

“I… no. No questions about the… pregnancy. But…” he swallows, mouth dry. “What's going to happen to them? After, I mean.”

“If you decide to give them up for adoption you mean?” Uncle Barry says. And he tries to read his face. Does he like the idea? Or not? Is he secretly hoping that he doesn't keep them? Will he hate him if he does give them up? He nods.

“Well, we’ll have to contact some people who are wanting children; people who want twins would be preferable. Then from there it's finding candidates that you're comfortable with giving children to.”

And I wouldn't have to be a part of their lives. 

If someone didn't want twins and only wanted one child then they'd be separated. Maybe they'd know that they were a twin and maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they'd be moved across the country away from each other. And away from _him_. And what if they have powers? The chances of them being meta AND/or magic… who’s going to teach them? What if the people that adopt them hate metas/magicians? What if they want to track down their birth family? What if they realized they _don't_ have a mother? Would they even be _able_ to find anything? No they wouldn't. If they tried to find records of a birth mother they'd come up empty. And what if he wanted to see them? He’d never be able to look them in eye. He… 

He wants to be apart of their lives.

He does. He's absolutely sure in that moment that he could never move forward in his life without them there-- in some way. But… 

Could he raise them? Could he give them what they deserve? What if… 

 

What if he can't love them?

\---

He smiles at a passing Oliver on his way to Roy's old room. Where he's staying. He knocks hesitantly and Roy grumbles on the other side.

“Ollie I thought we were done talking?” Roy says sounding exasperated and tired.

“Uhh. It's not Ollie.” He says, feeling smaller than he's felt in a long time. The door flings open and a genuine smile stretches across Roy's usually blank face. “Hey Walls! You're done talking?”

“Yeah… it was more about Uncle Barry reminding me that I have to decide what's going to happen to… them.”

Roy nodded and moved out of the way as a silent invitation. He walks in and nearly trips over old t-shirts and pants littering the floor. From the dust covering the room it's clear that Oliver didn't touch anything in the room after Roy left a couple months back. He giggles and pulls up a shirt off of the messy ground.

“I loved this shirt on you!” It was an ‘Annual Queen Industries BBQ!’ shirt that Roy despised. Roy rolled his eyes and kicked clothes off to the side. He had been shaking dust off of the bed so he’d be able to sleep comfortably so now dust floated wildly through the air.

Wally laughed and then sneezed and then laughed again.

Roy felt love blossom in his chest at the sight.

He loves Wally. He loves him _so_ much. Seeing his boyfriend smile after… everything made knots in his chest ease. 

Roy was about to say something when the dust got to him too. He sneezed. Though. When _WALLY_ sneezed it was once and it was cute. (like an adorable kitten) When _HE_ sneezed it was like five times in a row and sounded like a monster fighting it's way out of hell. (don't ask. it's the best way to describe it) 

But after he blows his own brains out through his nose he hears Wally giggling at his expense. 

“Oh you think that's funny do you?” And he comes forward and skims his fingers along his sides and ribs and under his arms. Wally screeches as he mercilessly tickles him. (Though he does keep his fingers from more… intimate places.) He waits until he's out of breath and teary eyed before backing off. 

Wally giggles breathlessly and punches him in the shoulder. They collapse onto Roy's older and smaller bed together, more dust billowing up around them. 

Roy holds Wally close to him; a hand on his cheek and one on his lower back. Wally has both arms around Roy's neck. 

Roy comes forward and kisses Wally's nose. Wally blushes and comes forward slowly and presses his lips against Roy's. 

Roy can't help the soft intake of breath as Wally's chastely kisses him. In nearly the exact same way he did months back when he first admitted to liking him. Blushing up a storm and kissing him lightly, and pulling back like he was afraid of what he was going to do/say.

Except… this isn't like last time. Because last time Roy pulled him forward last time and kissed him senselessly, like he’d wanted to ever since he met the spunky pre teen-- but hadn't because he didn't want Wally to just be another partner. It wasn't like last time because he was hyper aware of what a bad idea kissing him back like that was. 

Wally pulls back and blushes but smiles at him. 

But he isn't giggling any more. And just like that their happy atmosphere was ruined by reality. Wally's eyes becoming haunted like they had been ever since he got back. 

_I’m so sorry Wally. I'm so sorry some freakin Witch took you. I'm sorry he used you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I'm so sorry that you'll never be the same._

“Roy?” Wally asked, avoiding eye sight and biting his lip.

“Yes?” He asks trying not to become tense. Because Wally was _right there_ and if he tensed but then he'd feel it and wonder why and get the wrong idea--

“If… _if_ I kept them. The twins. … What… what would you think?”

_What would you think._

He would think that… he hasn't thought about that option at all. He assumed Wally wasn't going to keep the twins and wanted to be supportive of his decision. If he _kept_ the children? 

He wouldn't love Wally any less and he certainly wouldn't leave him that was for sure. But… he knows that's not what he's really asking. Where would he fit in this new equation. He can't just date Wally and not be involved with his… children's lives. _Are you okay with being a father_ is the real question isn't it? 

He knew Wally had dreams of parenthood whereas he honestly hadn't thought about it/hadn't wanted it until he met him. When Wally knocked into his shoulder one night on a date and pointed to some kids and said, ‘Aren't they just the cutest?’ it changed how he viewed kids in his life (and was probably one of the biggest clues that Wally wanted kids; second only to how often he babysat and genuinely enjoyed being around children) Knowing that he wanted kids down the road changed everything. He imagined raising a baby girl or a baby boy with him and suddenly it was dream worth having.

Now Wally was pregnant, with a rapist's kids, and considering keeping them. 

Was he ready? Were they ready? Could he love another man's kids? Could he love children whose father destroyed Wally's life as he knows it?

He looks at the bump on Wally's stomach and looks back up at him, asking. 

Wally bites his lip but nods. He slowly feels along his boyfriend's stomach, feeling the softness that he knew his boyfriend probably hated. There are babies growing here. Life. Babies with Wally's red hair or his green eyes. 

_I could do this_. 

The thought comes from nowhere but he realizes with growing clarity that he means it from the bottom of his very soul.

“I'd be there with you.” _I'd stand by you. I'd raise twins with you. I'd stay awake into long hours of the night with you taking care of them. I'd_ love _them with you._

\---

To be continued...


	12. Week 13, 14, & 15: First of Many

_“Week 13_

_Now that you've finished your first trimester, you can start eating for two—a little. Plan on gaining about 12 pounds during the next 14 or so weeks.”_

 

Dinah smiled across from him and passed him a container of cookies. He knew they were a distraction (or a bribe) for the conversation about to happen but he couldn't help but reach for them anyway. The sweetness tasted better than it normally did. The only thing that could go with this perfectly is some ice. Like the crushed ice from Sonic…

“Wally?” Dinah asked, concern etched onto her beautiful features. 

“Sorry,” he flinched. She must have asked him a question. “Can you repeat that?”

Her concern faded a bit before she cleared her throat. “I asked if you're eating enough.”

“Yeah. It's fine. I know that I need to eat more--” ( _that must cost so freaking much. just feeding a teenage speedster was horrendous_ ) “--but yeah.”

Dinah nodded. “Any nausea?”

“Not as much as before.” He seemed to relax minutely, happy that they weren't just jumping into why they were here. 

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start. 

“Wally this may sound like a stupid question… but, _how are you feeling_.”

Wally's face twisted into confusion, cookie crumbling where his hand was clenched in his lap. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice hollow. _What on earth could she possibly be getting at?_

“Wally… I know you don't want to talk about what happened-- the fact that you did anyway with Batman _floors_ me-- and I understand that. But I want to know how you're _feeling_. Not your thoughts on the babies. Not what you think you should be feeling. I want you to be willing to unload your thoughts. Whether with me, in a journal, with a friend.” Her heart lodges into her throat. “You can't keep this bottled up.”

Thousands of emotions flash onto the teenagers face, before it settles onto frightened confusion. 

“I… don't know how I feel.” He whispers, hands shaking and eyes widening. “I don't know.” he breathes out.

“Start with right now.” She says, sliding closer to him. She… had no idea how good of an idea physical contact is, but she knew that appearing far away isn't going to help anything. 

“I feel… scared. I'm so scared. I'm scared that everyone's going to leave me. I'm scared he's going to take me back. I'm don't know what to do. I don't know what the hell i'm supposed to _feel_ in this situation. I'm angry. I'm scared. I'm ashamed. What do you want me to tell you?”

He grabbed his hair in his hands and sniffed. Oh god 10 minutes into this session and he already broke down. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

"I'm so fucking mad I don't know what to do. I'm mad at Klarion for using me. I'm mad that it doesn't matter what I do, what I say, what any of you tell me, I'm always going to be broken. I can't handle contact without freaking the fuck out. I'm so ashamed of every thought that enters my head-- even the ones that I believe more than anything. I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

“Wally it's _okay_. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to be angry. Yell, throw things, scream, cry. It's **okay**. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , ever tries to tell you how to feel you have my permission to punch them right in the fucking face.”

She got up and griped his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “You're supposed to feel whatever the hell you feel like. This is _your_ struggle, not anyone else's.”

He looked up at her, green eyes swimming with shame and fear. The angry outburst gone. 

“I don't know what to do.” 

\---

He leaves Dinahs office where they had their first of probably many sessions. He had a journal tucked under his arm, head buzzing. He knew what overthinking felt like-- as a speedster it could get pretty bad. Particularly because he could move from topic to topic at the speed it took most people to blink. 

He knew he was overthinking but he couldn't help it. His session with Canary left him more confused and raw than when he entered. And while Canary didn't mention Klarion once, he knew it was coming. Maybe not the next time, or even the time after that, but _someday_ it would happen. She would ask what happened, or how he felt _in those god awful moments_ , or what he thought of Klarion before vs after. Those questions were coming and the suspense was _already_ killing him. 

They also didn't talk about the twins-- which would be coming sooner rather than later.

His head was throbbing as he walked out into the hall. Only to be met with his Aunt and Uncle sitting out in the hall.  
It was such an odd sight that it momentarily stopped his train of thought. (more like multiple train _wrecks_ of thought) His Uncle was asleep in the hallway in front of Dinahs office while Aunt Iris was leaning onto his shoulder, eyes lighting up when she saw him.

“We wanted to be here for you when you got out.” She whispered to him, carefully ducking out from under Uncle Barry's arm. “But Barry fell asleep after about five minutes.” Her green eyes became darker. “Must have felt longer for him.” She murmured. She sometimes forgot what time was like for speedsters.

“I assure it felt longer for _me_.” Wally said, lips cracking into a smile, before he even thought about it. Aunt Iris laughed like she was caught off guard-- as did Dinah-- before coming forward timidly. She-- slower than normal for even a non-speedster-- began to hug him. Giving him enough time to run away or reject. He doesn't. He let's her hug him.

And he hugs back.

\------

_“Week 14_

_Your renewed energy (and end to morning sickness) may lull you into thinking you can take on a marathon, but follow this guideline: Work out only so hard that you can carry on a conversation without getting out of breath._

_…._

_Perhaps for the first time in months, you feel healthy, sexy and energetic. Your moods start to smooth out and get even better when you feel your baby's first fluttery kicks. You've left the stormy ocean behind and entered calm waters.”_

 

Despite the physical grossness finally leaving his body he still felt abnormally tired. (trauma) He felt more okay with giving and receiving hugs now, reveling in the fact that his friends and family didn't find him disgusting. But he still felt this shiver of panic when people touched him for too long-- as if their gentle and kind hands could suddenly into _Klarions_. (trauma) One time he was even calm and felt like he was coping well, eating carrots with his team without wanting to run. Then suddenly this random memory of Klarion running his hands up and down his naked thighs appeared and left him shaking, too lost inside of the memory to notice the voices around him. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know what triggered it. (trauma)

_“ trau·ma_  
ˈtroumə,ˈtrômə/Submit  
noun  
1.  
a deeply distressing or disturbing experience.” 

But he hated this. Hated how… fragile he felt. 

He hated this.

\---

_“Week 15_

_The ‘window of opportunity’ for many important screening and diagnostic tests opens this week, should you decide to undergo them.”_

 

After getting back from Dr. Thompkins he sat across from Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris for lunch. He took a deep breath. 

_How do I start this? Does it matter? What if they don't agree? I still haven't even thought this through all the way have I? What happens if they throw me out? I can't support myself let alone two kids. What if Roy was just trying to be supportive and lied when he said he would stand by me? Oh God I love him so much what am I supposed to do if I have to chose between him and the twins? Oh God I'm overthinking again. How am I going to tell other people if I can't even tell my Aunt and Uncle? How the hell am I going to be able to have this conversation more than once? I haven't gotten through this one. Oh God. This is just the first of many conversations like this. How do I start this?_

“I want to keep the babies.” he blurted out in the middle of Aunt Iris telling Uncle Barry what she thought about the green beans. 

 

Dead. Silence.

 

All of the conversation ended abruptly, all eyes on him now. Aunt Iris’s face was shocked and without judgement-- for now. But she seemed more prepared than his Uncle. Shock still evident but a mostly blank face, hand paused in eating. His Uncle on the other hand was less subtle about how shocked he was. 

His fork had clattered onto the plate the moment it registered what he said, his mouth still full of food. His eyes were wide and he was looking at Wally like he had a second head. 

The silence stretched for so long that it was awkward for even Aunt Iris. (Doubly so for Wally…) Everyone was silent for ten whole minutes ( _years_ for a speedster) and Wally was **this** close to hyperventilating before Uncle Barry finally swallowed his food and cleared this throat… preparing to speak.

Before an explosion sounded-- near the Daily Planet he thinks-- and the Flash communicator beeped. Uncle Barry flashed a sympathetic smile and shouted “We’ll talk when I get back!” before leaving the room with a crackle of lightning. 

 

Wally wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a dilemma. i know how this story ends, and i know i want to hit important marks leading up to the ending (including thoughts from everyone over wallys decision, a check in with klarion, and baby drama) but the problem is...theres 40 WEEKS OF PREGNANCY. I dont know what possessed me into thinking i could do all 40 weeks of wallys pregnancy but y'all can tell from how ive been writing that was the plan. like wtf is wrong w me? idek. anyway, any requests of things youd like to see (aka how to fill these weeks)? no promises but i love hearing ideas. Also...should i stop thinking so hard about his? like...it'd feel weird to start something this this and then all of a sudden skip a few weeks right? idk. thoughts? comments?


	13. Week 16: Complicated and complex

_“Week 16_

_Sometime between 16 and 22 weeks, you'll start to feel your baby move.”_

_\---_

_“Since you have almost a cup of amniotic fluid in your uterus, your pelvic area will feel heavy and firm. You're also carrying all the extra poundage your body's putting on that can be attributed to extra blood and fluid volume, your placenta and baby's support systems..._

_It's normal to be gaining a pound a week at this point.”_

 

Uncle Barry _didn't_ talk when he got back. It was late, and he was dragging his feet when he came in, not to mention he was covered in slime. (He had no idea Metropolis villains liked slime… he thought it was just Central)

Instead Wally was left to stew over his thoughts all night. Everywhere he turned an uncomfortable pang hit his lower back making sleep impossible. The small baby (*babies) bump also made sleeping on his stomach (the _comfiest_ of positions) impossible and uncomfortable. He flipped onto his back and sighed. His hand run over his stomach, the hardness surprising him. He already felt so… big. 

His emotions were still running high from talking to his Aunt and Uncle. He just told the two peoples whose opinions mattered the most to him-- the two people who he loved more than his parents (and loved him more than his parents ever did)-- that he wanted to keep the children of his rapist. That he, as a teenager in high school, wanted to raise not one but TWO kids. 

He's never going to be able to provide for them. Even if Iris and Barry help it's not going to change anything. They're probably going to be powerful too. Speedsters or magicians. Or, oh God, _both_. How is he going to be able to raise them? Protect them? If they ever found out that he, a male, _birthed_ them (well, actually a C-section was going to happen, but whatever) how messed up would that leave them? They might hate him. They would think he's a freak. 

Tears began streaming down his cheeks, what if he messed them up? What if, because he's a male, he fucks them up for life? What if Uncle Barry went straight to bed not because he was tired but because he was ashamed of his decision? What if they hate him? What if they know how _not ready_ he is to be a _**Father**_ and think he's making a terrible decision for himself AND the babies? 

 

There was a soft knock at the door. He furiously scrubbed at his face, before calling, “Come in.” 

Roy stepped in, bandages wrapped around his arm, and a little McDonald's orange juice in his hand. His blue eyes were sad, worry only growing on his usually stoic face when he saw his puffy eyes and red splotchy face. He stepped into the room and passed him the orange juice. 

“This is technically a _morning_ drink.” He mutters but sucks down the sweet liquid anyway, “But thank you.”

Roy smiled and sat across from him, “You wanna talk about what this is about?” He asks quietly, wiping away a tear with his thumb. 

“Just… thinking.” It's a lame answer… but technically true. More like _over_ thinking. 

“More like overthinking.” Roy says, giving him a blank look, one eyebrow raised all sassy like.

He giggles, he _loves_ him. He does. He wasn't sure if it was love before, being so young, but he knows it now. Knows it from the bottom of his soul. He loves Roy Harper more than he’ll ever know. He wants to have a life with him and make him smile and cuddle next to him on Christmas Eve and… 

He carefully comes over and lays his head on the archers wide chest, the heart beat constant and comforting. His eyelids feel like lead and he feels tension leak out of him. “Is this okay?” He murmurs. 

“Always.”

\----

Barry Allen's hasn't been normal for a long, long time. And yet, there were always things that seemed to surprise him. 

Like #1. His adorable nephew being abused by Rudolph was a dozy. He never saw it coming, which made it all the more heartbreaking. Taking on the responsibility of raising an abused eight year old nephew with his new wife was hard, thinking that them having children was way down the road, and now having the responsibility to be a parent. Having the responsibility to be a _proper_ father figure… when he didn't even know how father figures acted? It shook him. 

And yet. He didn't regret a single moment. While Wally called him ‘Uncle’ Barry he felt like the kid was his own, he _loved_ him. He may have agonized over every decision that needed to be made for him, always second guessing which was the right way to raise kids but he wouldn't trade anything for Wally. 

Surprising moment of his crazy life #2 was when he got a call the Wally was in the hospital. He swore his heart stopped and the world spun around him. His nephew, his boy, his _son_ was in the hospital. He had rushed over there only to discover that he had _superspeed_. He, the smart little shit, had recreated the accident that gave him his powers. He tracked down all the chemicals needed, mixed the ones that were mixed that fateful night and in typical child fashion… gave no thought to the consequences of his actions and dosed himself in dangerous chemicals during a lightning storm. 

He had wanted to scream and rip his hair out for sharing information like that to an impulsive and exceptionally smart nine year old. 

He trained him, taught him to control his powers, and made him his sidekick after pestering Iris about it. All was normal again.

 

And then. #3. He broke a Superman clone out of a top secret corrupt government lab with other sidekicks and formed a team. Oh and he came out as gay is probably #4. (That's less of a ‘crazy thing that's happened in his life since becoming the Flash’ and more of a ‘surprising thing that's happened in his life since becoming the Flash’ moment because it turns out Wally's really good at being in the closet)

Then (#5) instead of bringing some nice boy home to him and Iris to meet… he brings over none other than Roy Harper-Queen. 

(It's at this point that he starts asking himself ‘What even is my life’ in the mirror)

(Funny how all of his ‘oh my gosh things can STILL surprise me’ moments all feature Wally)

His nephew being raped and knocked up by Klarion will always take the cake though. Nothing will ever surprise him again. 

 

He runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair, blowing out a hot breath. _Except maybe the fact that he wants to keep the babies._ He thinks to himself. He… doesn't know what to think. He hadn't wanted to overwhelm Wally, (the panic attacks, the way he flinches when someone comes near too fast, the sobs that sometimes escape his room late at night) but he hadn't given much thought to the idea of him keeping them. He thought that his nephew wouldn't want a single reminder of what the Lord of Chaos did to him. 

He… didn't know what to do. He had no idea what to say to him, what their future will hold. He… was lost. 

He sits next to Iris, pulling her into his lap. She sighs and leans into him. 

“We can't tell him _no_.” She whispers. 

He lays his head onto her shoulder and sighs. She's right. He can't imagine trying to tell Wally that it _wasn't_ his decision. Their relationship would never be the same… and… he didn't want to. He didn't want Wally to ever think that he _didn't_ support him. It'd break both of their heart's. 

“This is going to change everything.” He whispers back. They would become grandparents. Their nephew (basically son) would be a father at, holy hell, 15 years old. And if Roy stayed with Wally (which it seemed like he was, maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all) he'd be a father at 17. They'd need to support the twins, create a cover story, and create shifts in order to properly care for them. And what about Wally's schooling. There's no way he's going back to high school after… after the trauma he's been through. But he's going to need education. And… and… and… 

“It already has, Barry.” Iris reminded, blue eyes soft and sad. 

He sighs. 

 

Things were about to get way more complex, aren't they?

\---

“Wally?” Someone asked from far away. He frowned, wanting whoever it was to go away. He was tired, and he felt safe and warm maybe if he ignored everyone they'd go away… 

“Wally?” The person asked again, this time jostling his body. He groaned and curled into the body under him. The beating of this person's heart was lulling and-- the arms encircling him suddenly move his body, pulling him back until sleep was impossible. He blinked his eyes open and was surprised to see the sun peaking through the drawn curtains. Aunt Iris smiled at him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I'm sorry for waking you up honey, but it's nearly ten. We didn't want your sleeping schedule to get too off.”

Roy's behind him, looking at him like he might break. And honestly? He might. He accidentally fell asleep on top of Roy. It wasn't that… it wasn't like it was a _problem_. The damage was already done, it hadn't bothered him last night ad it wasn't like he woke up thinking he was with _Klarion_. But despite every logical thing in his brain telling him that everything was _fine_ he felt… dirty. Ever since Klarion touched him, made him scream, made him beg, he's felt dirty. Like all the soap in the world couldn't wash off the feel of Klarion. Like everyone in the entire world could _see_ what's happened to him. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the phantom feeling of hands running across his inner thighs and plastered on a smile. 

“Thank you Aunt I.”

His Aunt smiled at him and walked out leave, but just before the door shut she turned. “Um… when you come out… um… well just know that your Uncle's up.”

He swallowed and nodded, gripping his shirt in a white knuckled grip. He breathed deep and slow, trying to stop his hands from shaking. This was it. This was the moment he learned what his Aunt and Uncle (his parents) thought about his decision. This was it. This was it. 

Roy kisses his knuckles once before leaving also. Quiet voices talked outside the door, making him considering… just… not coming out. But then they'd worry and… he didn't like that. Got to face the disappointment some time? Right?

 

He sits across from his Aunt and Uncle, his boyfriend beside him trying to pretend that he didn't have a baby bump. He head had never stopped spinning since deciding to keep the twins. Every day, every hour, every _minute_ he thought “i can't do this” “what if i can't love them because they're Klarions?” but then he imagined life without them and… he needs them. More then he’ll ever know. 

“Wally,” his Uncle coughed. “I wanted to start with, when we-- your Aunt and I-- said we’d support whatever decision you made we _meant_ it. You've decided to keep the… babies, and we support you.”

His whole chest lightened and for one wild minute he felt like he could breath again. It's okay. He's okay with it. He's not… he's not mad at him. _They're_ not mad at him. 

 

Maybe everything's going to be okay.


End file.
